


Edge of Forever

by Lavadakins



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Multi, Space!AU, Violence, outlaw star universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavadakins/pseuds/Lavadakins
Summary: Outlaw Star Universe, space!au."All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This series is originally written during NaNoWriMo and I got the idea from Outlaw Star! For those who know what that is, you are amazing and I will give you lots of love! Now however, this story will go just a bit deeper than what it was based off of and I hope you all like it!

In the Milky Way galaxy, near the Sol System is the Centarus System which houses a triple star system called Alpha Centauri, Beta Centauri and Proxima Centauri. People from all over took part in the financed exploration of the System, with rights that go to the first person who reported their findings. Naturally, this created all kinds of problems and pirating became at a premium as others would take what they wanted. So steps were taken to ensure that law and order were kept throughout the Systems. However, this wasn’t always the case as the Federation Division had to keep the peace--sometimes with War themselves. 

It raged on and on until it finally broke with a tense truce between different factions. Even with the neighboring alien species that they had broken bread with, forged alliances with were involved in the conflicts. The cat-like people that were war-like themselves to the cybernetic giants that evolved themselves so long ago--each of them were swept up in the War with the Pirates. The different factions that had derived themselves from the spiritual texts of their homeland, the devastating paths that they all took when they all merged to fight the Federation. Still, the Masters held out against the combined forces and when the cease-fire sounded, it was a decision that nobody liked. One wanted dominion and the other wanted to subdue the other, to get them out of the picture. The Pirates had their own territories that they would keep and the Federation would stay out of their business. 

Which became fine with the Pirates, slowly realizing that the turn of events opened up more opportunities for them.

Years passed and the settling of the planets came about, the emergence of Stations that kept close to different planets. They ventured out but only so much with the attacks that would happen, the raids. Pirates and another group called Outlaws. The Outlaws that defied both sides in order to have something for themselves. Those who didn’t want to be under the Federation’s thumb or even enslaved by the Pirates, they found it hard to keep up either side but they made due. The three factions were now in play as Fate would play out their histories in the new System. 

* * *

The klaxon of the alarm was grating on the ears, she found. She’d been doing very well by herself, with the Android navigating but even her own demon luck had run out. Nyala’s eyes narrowed at the alarm as the ship shook again from the weapons fire. The ship was tough, there was no doubt about it but one didn’t leave that to chance when there was only so much between a person and the vacuum of space. She took a breath, shaky but calming as she punched the buttons to bring them about. The ship was a Vibrissa class, one that had been developed with the most maneuverability but she was no pilot. Meager at best and that all caught up to her when they entered the Sagittarius section. 

They had finally caught up with her. 

_ Nyala, shields are at 31%. We cannot take much more of this damage.  _

The android’s even voice called out to her from her Integration System. The dark Lady didn’t even cast a look back behind her where she stood, sighing in response. Even her own voice, however, even her neutral tone was starting to get an edge to it. Just the two of them in that large ship was almost like suicide but it couldn’t be helped--not with Pirates on their asses. More red lights were being lit up with another hit to the ship. The metal groaned in response as lights flickered. The android was correct, they could not keep it up much longer and times were getting thin. There was something that she could do but it would also harm them just as much as the Pirates. 

And she would not let this ship or the Android fall into their hands again. If anything, she would do everything in her power to keep either one or both of them away from the Pirates for she had seen what they are willing to do for her. How far that they were willing to go for their delusions. And yes, she called them delusions without any doubt in her mind. It was no wonder that the Pirates sect that was after her was called the  **Demon Armada. ** Nyala set her jaw and prayed that her plan would work, for if it didn’t--it could mean devastation for so many others in the System. 

“Lirael, I’m sorry chile but a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. Overload engines 1 and 4, we are about to get to safety on two engines.”

The Android gasped but did not question her methods. Instead, she hesitated as she was unsure of the consequences of such an action. Another hit and it was decided by her, inputting all the works for such an event. She even calculated the damage that it  _ could  _ cause and waited for her friend’s signal. When it was given, the engines set about their damage. They had waited until the ships got as close as they dared before overloading them, causing the aft shielding to become offline as the energy ripped through the enemy ships. Several hull breaches were found, even more alarms screaming at Nyala as the ship rocked from the action. Lights flickered and they were tossed about, electric currents backfiring through some of the ship’s systems. 

What Lirael didn’t account for was that same electrical current with the overload as she didn’t think of how close Nyala was going to have the enemy ships get. She couldn’t help but scream out as the charge reached her and her Integration System, nearly causing cracks in it. Her System was rendered offline and she was ejected from the System--her body twitching from the aftershocks. Her whole system was nearly overloaded itself and Nyala screamed, looking back over her shoulder to see if she was fine. That would have to be the least of her problems right then as she activated the Drive, leaving the enemy in their dust. 

Once in the Subspace, Nyala was free to see about her Android counterpart. She was unresponsive, limbs still twitching a bit from the blast.* As far as she could see, there had been some extensive damage to the girl but she was neither doctor or even some sort of tech engineer and the ship wouldn’t get very far without a real pilot or even the being that laid in front of her. Hell,  _ she  _ wouldn’t even get too far without some muscle. The Dark Lady could do a lot of things that weren’t considered normal but this was even outside the realm of possibility. She might be able to sustain for now but with how extensive the damage was to both Lirael and the  _ Antares.  _ She would have to deal with that when it came about but the main priority was to get the ship safely somewhere and obtain a bodyguard. Then would come the complicated stuff, if they didn’t track her down before that. It was a race against time and she didn’t have hope. 

After getting Lirael into a bed, Nyala navigated as best as she could to the nearest planet, named aptly after the section--Sagittarius IV. However, she didn’t want someone to take the chance and board the ship to take the Android so she had no choice but to put Lirael in a state of cryosleep. Plus that would help with her injuries while she was away, hiding the girl in the middle of nowhere while Nyala searched the area for what she was looking for. 

Once she landed of course. 


	2. Unrest in the House of Light

"The time is coming that I must warn you  
And though it's something that you may not understand  
they can't be saved by just one man"

Nyala stood nearly a foot taller than most people, her dark skin a stark contrast to the red tint in her eyes. It was a trait of her people, some called them demons but the Ifrit people didn’t care too much about what others called them. What did matter was their innate knowledge of different cultures, making them perfect negotiators. Between the unnerving stare of Ifrit and the smooth-talking of said creature--Nyala was able to acquire what she was after. The identity of several people that would be able to help her, for better or for worse. 

She approached the bar of the third contact that she had, the sliver amount of hope was slowly dying as she met with each person. The first one was a drunkard and the second one only wanted about 100 thousand Credits. She was being hunted for the Pirates, not made of money or even interested in giving the hulking man a good time. 

She surveyed the patrons in the bar while she waited for both her drink and the contact. Nyala meddled with the stick that was placed in the drink when it was placed in front of her, hoping that the dread feeling in her stomach would go away soon because that usually meant that trouble was just around the corner. The bar was pretty popular with the populous which made her a bit nervous being around so many eyes that could report back to her pursuers. Plus, doing businesses in a place like that? Seemed a bit strange for someone to do, even more so with the Federation Division lurking about to eagerly arrest someone. More so if they proved to be non-human but that was another debate for her people for another day. 

She checked her holo-watch for what seemed like the 50th time. If he was going to be late, she should have received communications--unless it was a trap for her. 

The man she was supposed to meet was called Jungkook, a decorated human with a soft side for weapons. That she could provide or even make if he so wished but the likelihood of that happening was becoming slim to none. Halfway through her drink, she noticed that the same familiar gut feeling that had been brewing that night as it had been since striking out with the Android and the ship. There was someone there that wished her ill and she couldn’t pinpoint it among all the patrons. Which meant that where she was; it was a trap that she had willingly walked into. And it all started when she noticed that the bartender suddenly stiffened with the appearance of a group of people. 

That was when all Hell broke loose. 

The moment that she saw the marking on their foreheads, the creatures snapped their heads in her direction and intoned in their mechanical voices that she surrender. The creatures were grown from a lab as foot soldiers and stamped with the Trigram symbol: Mountain. It was one of the Exalted that had sent their foot soldiers after her. And as far as Nyala’s knowledge went, each sect had their limbs grown with aspects of themselves. While she had her own secrets, she didn’t claim to know each and every one of  _ theirs.  _ She jumped out of her chair as the soldiers took aim, shooting holes in everything they could see. Nyala started to chant, the red in her eyes as the focus of her Chi energy instead of making flashy hand symbols or staying still. 

No, she learned to move and channel her energies--which proved to save her very life that night. As Nyala moved, she found a space in the back that led up to the second floor of the bar. Using all of her body, she threw some of the items down the stairs to create a barrier or at least some type of obstruction for them to meddle over while she ran. The Chi energy was directed to her entire back, as a form of a shield so that way she wouldn’t get shot in the back as she escaped. Just like some of the ones that were chasing her, she also had the ability to utilize some of the same techniques as they did. 

Taking a moment, she looked around to her surroundings to see if there was anything that she could use. There were a few patrons up there, looking at her with shocked faces as she ran through. There wasn’t any time to calm them down as she could hear the movements of the soldiers sifting through the debris she created. Climbing through a window, she saw that there was an adjacent building she could possibly jump to but it seemed a little out of reach. She didn’t get a chance to debate it when some of the soldiers broke through and fired at her. However, the rounds that they were then using weren’t of the bullet kind. 

It was then that she knew which of the Exalted puppet’s that she was dealing with. These were the berserkers, the ones that would set the world on fire if they could: Ravi’s underlings. They could harness their own spark to create fire or explosions, a preference that would be acceptable to the pyromaniac himself. The explosion launched Nyala out of the window and broke her shield, leaving a sizable hole in the building as well as leaving several things on fire. She missed grabbing onto the other building and fell downwards, rolling when she made contact with the ground. Her shoulder was dislocated, she could tell and as she hobbled up; the others were already looking for her. 

Spotting some of the back alleyways, she made her way through some of them as she clenched her jaw in pain. She had to focus or she was going to die!

Nyala hobbled through another way, going right in hopes of losing them but found her way blocked. She straightened herself up as much as possible and started to chant again, having to go on the offensive. She wouldn’t use her Ace just yet, preferring to delve into her stores of willpower and energy instead of  _ those.  _ Her chanting grew louder as they advanced on her, one in particular stepping forward to demand her surrender. Another piped up with his demand of Lirael and the  _ Antares.  _ She cursed at them in her native language as she let loose the ripple effect of her own Chi, her own brand of Tao Magic. The electric current that leaped from her fingertips danced and used the others’ bodies as a conduit to travel to the next, heat and energy sizzling their bodies as they screamed. She had called forth the Lightning Dragon from her arsenal to defend and decimate. 

Still, it wasn’t quite enough when some of them leapt from the hightops and directly at her. A yell suddenly pierced through the commotion as a body jumped forward to knock itself into the ones that were coming down upon Nyala. A growl could be heard, making the hairs on her arms stand all the way up. The light from the Dragon only lit up so much of the space that was there but what she could see clearly was that it was a woman shorter than her, they all were to be honest but it was the ears that gave it away. Nyala directed the Dragon to some of the other soldiers there, creating more of the electric current and more light for them to see by. The other woman gave heavy blows to the creatures, snarling and throwing them away like they were rag dolls. Elbows, knees and heavy-handed claws tore through the masses with no signs of stopping or even slowing down. 

Sirens could be heard and it made the minions stop for a moment, all looking in the direction of which they came from. They each made a strange, metallic noise as they communicated between themselves before jumping away from the both of them. Nyala sighed and dissipated the Dragon, sliding down against the nearest wall in relief. The woman came up to her and put a heavy hand on her shoulder, the crystal orbs almost shining like a diamond being held up to a light when she bent down to peer at her. Suddenly a grin could be seen, flashing some of her canines when she smiled. The Mao woman reached down and grabbed Nyala, pulling her up with barely a grunt. Before she could protest, she was helped away from the scene and almost thrown into a hovercar. 

“Who are you?” Nyala called out as the Mao woman walked around the car to inspect it for any damages. All she got in return was another grin, which did nothing for her nerves. Still, there wasn’t anything that she could sense about the woman that could suggest that she was after her life. So, that aspect would have to do for her right then as the woman came back up to her once she had finished her rounds of the car. 

“Hmmm. I guess you can call me a hater of pirates! Plus you smell interesting and like to get stuff blown up! My name is Vairuit and I’m going to fix your shoulder.”

Vairuit’s hands shot out and grabbed Nyala’s arm as well as the shoulder. She gave a sudden jerk which made her cry out in pain but the very audible crack could be heard when it was back in place. The throb of pain radiated through her chest, neck, and back but at least she could move it more. She nearly fell over from the relief but the Mao woman reached over again and buckled her in before sliding across the hood to her door. The car roared to life and peeled out of the area before any more intruders could come and talk to them. 

* * *

At the bar, there stood a tall but younger looking Human with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He frowned as he surveyed the damage done to the bar that he was supposed to meet his contact. However, that wasn’t what bothered him about the situation. Some of the bodies there were what did it for him, his sharp eyes catching the fact that there was a Pirate symbol on their foreheads. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and tried to see everything that he could before slipping away from the pedestrians that had crowded around the area. 

The Federation’s pigs were crawling all over the area, looking and interrogating the patrons that were there but he knew that most of them either wouldn’t talk or were genuinely confused. It was a bar that he frequented along with his partner and they usually had jobs for them, like that night. On his way around, he gave a nod to the bartender and disappeared from everyone’s view in order to assess things for himself. There was a feeling, almost like a trail that he could follow to the back alleyways. The pigs hadn’t gotten back there yet so most of it was untainted, the still sizzling energy that was left in the air was what he was following. He found more of the soldiers dead there on the ground, his hand reaching out to touch the symbol but he could still feel the electricity on it. 

The frown deepened as he looked around from his crouched position, noting what all happened. There was a Tao user that had gotten attacked there and the appearance of the Pirates there bothered him greatly. However, the user didn’t use any type of slashing techniques that he could tell. Standing up, he tapped his ear which produced a screen over his left eye where he could see his partner. 

“Yah! You scared me! How dare you? I could have been cooking!” 

“Jin, we have pirates here. I think the client got away but they carved up a good chunk of the bar.” He stopped the other from going on a full-blown rant, taking a breath before continuing. “I think they were from the Armada. I’m sending the information now but I think that we  _ really  _ need to find the client before a whole sect drops down on us.”

The man on the other side of the communications grew quiet, his normally jovial face becoming quite serious. The hardened look was one that he’d seen before but that was in the past. The younger man’s heart dropped at the sight of his face, the pale eyes that flashed as they worked. He would keep him safe if it meant his life. 

“I’ll keep an eye out on things but come back for right now. I don’t want you arrested or anything for being out there and I’ll have the ship running hot--just in case.”

He gave a wry smile before disconnecting the device. The man once again disappeared into the shadows, something that he had grown accustomed to from back in the day. 


	3. Party Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.” The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update every Monday and Thursday so we can get this story rolling! I hope you all enjoy it!

**"This ain't a party  
Get off the dance floor  
You want the get down  
Here comes the gang war."**

Vairuit looked at her new companion with great interest. She’d heard all about the Ifrit from her Clansmen but never had the opportunity to see one up close. They were true to the tales, taller than the Heavens and with skin as dark as the space they traveled through. Her clansmen varied from Clan to Clan, different colors but all with the vibrant eye shades that had one thinking that their eyes were glass. All the better to see you with, some said. Being of the Mao, her clansmen were called the Ngeru-Ngeru; a noble line which prided themselves on bringing about the most highly decorated and ferocious Mao. 

However. 

Vairuit always wanted a life of adventure over rank. That’s how she found herself all the way out there, looking at the Ifrit who offered her a deal. One that would benefit both of them and she would get the adventure she was seeking. Truthfully, she’d been wandering around for far too long as she was a social creature but one that had been around her other clan members. Hopping from place to place and hoping that there would be something on the other side was starting to get weary when all along? She should have just waited for something to settle in her lap there on Sagittarius. And to think that it would involve the Pirates again, something that made her lick her lips in excitement. 

There was always time to fuck over Pirates, even more so when they had been doing too much. And getting into everyone’s business like they owned the space around them, that was something she had said before about them. 

“20 thousand credits and we have a deal.”

They were currently at another bar, one on the far side of the town as a place to hide out for a moment. Nyala recognized her ability the moment that she quite literally burst in the scene and if she remembered her lore correctly, the Mao were known for their fighting skills. So she would be a great asset, especially once she got Lirael back on her feet because she could not fight herself. Only had abilities that she was still discovering while she was out and functional. The Ifrit grinned, a bit wolfish herself with the action as she shook Vairuit’s hand in agreement, quite pleased with the price of a bodyguard. It seemed that the other that she had been waiting on had just missed out but it wasn’t any matter to her anymore. She had what she had originally come down there for, even if it wasn’t on the ship she arrived in. 

Vairuit stretched and laughed, happy with how things turned out before ordering another drink for the both of them. Nyala had to admit that this adventure was going to turn quite fun despite the circumstances. The threat of death, no matter how painful, was always more tolerable when one could say that they didn’t regret anything that they did in the process. 

Was that the life of an Outlaw?

Nyala reminded Vairuit that drinking excessively would have to wait until they retrieved a piece of equipment that she had hidden from the pirates. The Mao laughed and reassured her that it would take a lot more than that to get her even remotely tipsy, though she didn’t want to test that theory because her body possibly could not handle it. After a few more drinks, they finally left the bar but not without someone noticing their movements. 

* * *

“Jungkook, I’m picking up multiple reports of pirates in your region. It seems that they’re gathering in one spot like they’re about to ambush something or someone. I don’t recognize the symbol but I don’t trust it so I’m about to close shop--_ permanently.” _

He sighed at the message from his partner, feeling a bit frustrated by the turn of events. Jungkook was finally starting to like Sagittarius after being there for over 2 years. Jin and himself had settled there after being on the run for so long from the same enemy. It had taken a while for Jin to recover after what was done to him. So he had struck out on odd jobs until he was well enough to participate. And now? All of that was going down the pipes with the arrival of this client, who had drug their worst fears to them. Or was it only just a matter of time? That was something he would have to ask fate or whoever it was that was up there in the sky, dictating their lives. 

“A camera caught the picture of the client, speeding down the highway towards the southern sector. That would put them near us but the way that they seem to be going, there’s nothing out there but rural houses and caves. Oh, and you should know that she’s accompanied by a Mao.”

“It seems that she no longer needs protection with her around, huh? I don’t trust it, Jin.” replied Jungkook, taking the next exit that would put him on the path that his client took. He heard his partner sigh in his ear, humming in agreement. Whatever they were doing was bringing the whole damn calvary down upon them all and that wasn’t good for anyone. And he wasn’t about to have those _ fuckers _chasing after them once they realized who all was converged there. His foot pressed on the pedal harder, making the engine roar louder as he himself sped down that same highway. 

* * *

“Are you sure this is the place? There’s nothing out here but grain and mammals.”

Nyala looked up at the area where she had stashed Lirael in her cryosleep container. She was absolutely sure that it was the place, bringing out a device from a pocket. She punched in a few of the buttons and the field that she had placed over the building fell, revealing a two-story home that had been long abandoned. They both grinned at each other and headed in, the second floor where she had been put. However, neither of them noticed that there was someone hot on their tail. Just one person that had been speeding his way to get to them, hair flying in the wind. 

It wasn’t until Nyala had the crate almost up to their car when the sound of his engine could be heard by Vairuit. Hackles rising, she turned towards the vehicle as it approached as she was ready to attack if needed. Still, the car did not fire upon them nor did it make any aggressive movements towards them which Nyala noted. She held up a hand to her companion and eyeballed the car herself. She couldn’t be sure if the person coming towards them was friend or foe with all the energy brewing. 

It wasn’t until the man roared up to them that she could sense things clearly. He harbored some animosity but not to the point where he wanted to interfere with them. 

“What in the actual fuck are you two doing? You’re bringing pirates on all of us?!”

“Excuse _ you _but we are busy here so run along.”

The newcomer and Vairuit almost immediately butted heads while Nyala stopped what she was doing to intervene. She stepped between both of them and looked down at the male, eyes glowing with urgency. 

“We are leaving now. There is no need for you to be here if pirates are coming but they are coming for us and not you.”

The male sighed sharply and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what she said. It wouldn’t be long if they had already tried to ambush them at the bar, which meant that they were probably on almost on top of them. He turned on his heel and went around the car to inspect what she was doing. Nyala followed him and slapped his hands away from the crate, making him turn a full circle when she threw him off. His eyes hardened when he faced her again and Vairuit stepped closer to the Ifrit, eyeballing him as well. 

“Is that why they’re after you? Whatever it is, the Demon Armada is after you. When you were supposed to meet up with me at the bar, I saw the aftermath of what happened. I don’t care what it was that you did but you just jeopardized my being here. So like it or not, we’re working together. So tell me what’s in the box.”

“I am not splitting my pay with you. I’m all that she needs so back off!”

“Then I’m doing it for _free. **What’s. In. the. Box**?” _

The argument that was starting to break out between Vairuit and the newcomer was getting heated but Nyala felt a strange disturbance. In the distance, there had been several others that started to gather there and if they left soon--they might have a chance to escape. She opened her mouth to tell them of the developments but a bullet ricocheted off the side of his car, alerting them to the danger that had gathered. The man whipped around and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at where it came from while Vairuit growled as she dropped into an attack stance. Nyala covered the box with part of her body in response, checking to make sure that it wasn’t hit. A voice floated above them, or was it around them? The voice seemed disembodied as it spoke to them, slowly and as if it was enjoying seeing them squirm. 

_ Nyala of the Ifrit. You took something you weren't supposed to and we need the both of them back. Give us the Android and the Antares back. You and your companions will die merciful deaths should you comply. _

She sucked in a breath at the words, ready to defy them regardless. The male cursed and hit the car, glaring at both of them. He was right, she realized and whether or not she wanted it--they were now all working together, regardless of who was getting paid. She turned to the male and held up a hand to calm him down. He was ready to fire at someone, she could tell but if they were to get out of there safely then all hands needed to be calm. 

“You said you waited for me at the bar? Then you must be Jungkook. Listen, they absolutely _cannot _get what is inside this box. If they do, then they will be able to act on their delusions and that will cause many lives to be lost. Please, help us get out of here and to my ship.”

At her words, he paused and looked her dead in the eye as if he was trying to ascertain whether or not she was telling the truth. There was something in his eyes that seemed to know what she was talking about. Something flickered in the back of his mind, a warning or was it something from long ago? He couldn’t be sure but helping them out, they all now had no choice in the matter. He grunted and went to his trunk, grabbing some chains to hook up his car to the back of theirs. Nyala took that as a sign to get the crate in the back of her car. 

When the voice spoke, the group was still fairly far off but by the time they were ready--they were now within her eyesight. And they had quite a few people there gathered to stop them, where ever they decided to go. The voice called out again for their surrender between the three of them, each of them showed their disinterest in the group as they sped off. Vairuit was in the front seat with Nyala, whom was driving and Jungkook was in the back with the crate. He had taken off one of his energy shields and placed it on the crate because he knew that there would be gunfire. 

“Jin, I’m going to be coming in hot. Meet us at the ship, we’re going to blow this place.” He had pushed the earpiece to talk to his partner, who grumbled the entire time. As they sped along, the car behind them being drug faithfully--the pirates had slowly started to catch up to them as it was now a race to see who could get to whom first. Shots were soon fired, making Nyala swerve a bit. Vairuit and Jungkook both fired back while she drove. She gritted her teeth as a thought passed her mind but she shoved that thought back. 

She would not use that just now. 

The gun and shells were warm against her ribs, where she had them holstered. A constant reminder of what destructive things she learned during her time abroad. Ducking from another shot, Jungkook handed Vairuit a couple more weapons that he had on his body before taking aim again. That was getting them nowhere and the distance was slowly being shortened between the both of them. 

“Slow down a bit! I’ve got a surprise for them!” He called out over his shoulder to Nyala. She gave him a panicked look through the rearview mirror but complied. _ Just a little closer_, he thought. His hand reached inside his jacket to grab a grenade that he had stashed there, just in case. After doing so, he took off the jacket that he had on and tossed it to the winds. He pulled the pin in the same action, the jacket flying out of his hands and towards the pursuers. They jerked away from the object, thinking that there was something in it. Jungkook tossed the grenade in the cockpit of the car and shot the chain off. 

The car, now released, spun out of control backward towards the group. The majority of them could not avoid the large object so suddenly and when it exploded, it took out a good chunk of them. The car was used for an even bigger explosion and shrapnel damage as well. Nyala slammed her foot down on the pedal while Vairuit cheered, their speed increasing greatly. That would only give them a certain amount of time but it gave them time to get away. 

For the time being. 


	4. Coup d'Etat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.” The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**"The revolution will not be televised**   
**The revolution is in your mind**   
**The revolution is here!"**

The spaceport was usually fairly crowded with various species as well as bustling activity to loading and unloading of the ships that were docked there. The fact that there were barely any people there at all to tend to the various things going on was already odd to Jin. Even at that time of night, it should have been just as bustling then as it was in the daytime. After all, Sagittarius was a planet full of trade, commerce, and activity since it was near the center of the system. Everyone could find it, all one had to do is head to the center of the system. 

Which meant that the Pirates could find them as well. 

The tall, dark-haired man watched from the platform for his companions. Jin crossed his arms over his chest as a rare frown had been on his face for quite some time. His eyes had some scarring around them but the unnatural color of them showed that he had them replaced. His eyes worked to gather information from all around them, even picking up when Jungkook and the company roared in. He already had his ship running hot, prepared to blow the spaceport should he need to. He pressed his plump lips into a thin line, trying hard not to pace as he waited for them to get to the dock. The more time that he was standing there was more time that the unsettled feeling to sink in, the thought that they weren’t alone. People were quick to change sides when palms were greased, even more so in that sector. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he could see them practically running up the ramps. Jungkook and the Mao were handling the crate while the client was bringing up the rear. He already had a space that they could place the crate, safely and securely while they got away. Directing Jungkook on where to put it, the pair ran past him to get everything secured while the Ifrit came up to him. He had to crane his neck a bit to get a look at her, surprising since he was rather tall himself. Even with all his _ enhancements, _he found it difficult to look her directly in the eye. 

“I will give you the coordinates of the ship I have where you can leave us. Before that, however, I require components to fix both the ship as well as other things.”

Jin hummed and waved her on, giving another good look at the surroundings. As he turned to climb in after Nyala, a bullet ricocheted off the hull and caused him to duck behind a crate that had been near him. Nyala turned and started to chant, the Chi gathering in her eyes again as she assisted Jin. The same voice that she had heard in the clearing of the abandoned building sounded through the area again but this time, it was more annoyed than ever. 

_ Nyala of the Ifrit. You have disobeyed the Armada, for this--you are sentenced to death. Your companions will die as well and we will take back the Antares without you. Goodbye. _

Suddenly a spray of bullets started to overwhelm them as well as various energy weapons launched their way. It was all that they could do to stay undercover because they couldn’t make the run to get into the ship. Jungkook and Vairuit tried to assist them but even they could not make it outside without getting overwhelmed. Whomever was after the client had brought a lot of people and the spaceport authorities were nowhere to be found. 

“Jungkook, set the coordinates for Dragons’ Den! Let Yoongi know that we’re coming in hot!” Jin yelled out to Jungkook, who hesitated before running and polarizing the hull plating. They couldn’t have the ship breached before they even took off. Nyala, however, had a plan of her own but it was one that she had no choice now to use. Taking a moment, she reached inside of her jacket to the holster--grabbing the black and heavy gun that rested there. It had strange markings on it, little turbines lining the barrel and had some strange aura around it. Jin ducked his head again as a chunk of the crate finally came off, his line of sight catching what she was doing. 

Vairuit saw as well what she was doing and grabbed a flash grenade from the storage. Counting the bullets, she waited for the small break in fire before throwing it. Nyala reached in the other side of her holster while that was happening and pulled out a strange-looking shell, popping it into the butt of the gun. Once the grenade went off, she crouched as low to the floor as she could and pointed the ominous gun at the enemy. She yelled for Jin to hold on as she squeezed the trigger. The turbines on the gun suddenly lit up, red as her eyes and spun as the gun took a couple of seconds to fire. The result was something that he would never forget, feeling the hairs on his body stand up from the energy produced. 

The bullet wasn’t like normal bullets, lighting up the entire area with light. The color of the beam suddenly turned from white to an alarming red as it reached its target. The effects triggered an explosion at the end of it and started to crumble the platform that they were attached to. The firing stopped, as most of the enemy was dead but now they had to run to get to the ship which had thankfully released from the securing clamps. They barely made it to the ship as the floor quite literally fell away from their feet as the platform fell to the ground below. 

Jin took one last look at the damage before the port doors closed before him. There was significant damage, structurally and superficial as the beam scorched the surrounding area when it widened from the point of origin. He didn’t stand there long as he ran to the cockpit, securing himself in the main seat. Jungkook resumed his position at one of the main weapons chairs while Vairuit did the same. Nyala sat in one of the navigations chairs, strapping her long-form in. They slowly floated away from the now ruined dock and prepared to fire their thrusters to get them out of the hangar. 

_ Hello?! This is spaceport 5! What in the hell have you done to the dock? _

An aggravated voice came on the comms and the sound of the buzzing caused Jin to grin. He tapped the button that would allow him to speak to the voice, voice full of mischief when he spoke. 

“Ah yes. So sorry about that, this is the _ Persona_. It appears that there were pirates on the dock but we took care of them. Now we’re requesting clearance and weather patterns to successfully depart planetside.”

_ How dare you?! We’ve received no reports of pirates! You are in direct violation of Section-- _

“Oh? No pirates? Shame, I sent the video and audio to authorities. So you should be able to investigate thoroughly. Now, the weather patterns and clearance?”

_ You will dock at number 3 and prepare to be boarded! _

Various shouts of disobedience came from the others with a very hearty and colorful cursing from Vairuit before Jin could respond. He laughed, a sound that was very much like someone wiping a cloth over glass very rapidly. Shrugging his broad shoulders, he couldn’t really deny what was being said to the person over the comms. He pushed the button to end the communications and prepared the ship for space. Pressurizing the ship, reinforcing the outer hull and plotting a course for their destination. They would have to do an alternative type of liftoff since they couldn’t get the clearance or other information. They would have to blast off horizontally until they reached velocity to ascend to liftoff. He just hoped that there was nothing around them as they charged the engines. 

“Well, since we don’t have clearance or even a wide-open space like normal, we’re gonna have to do a blast and run. How comfortable is everyone with G-forces?” He didn’t give anyone time to respond as he threw the switches into gear, the ship propelling forward at an alarming speed. The ship cleared the dock in a matter of seconds, burning everything behind them. They blazed past the shipyards, gaining distance between themselves and the ground far below them. Jin dodged the liftoff platforms that were out there in the fields that they were _supposed _to be taken to once they had clearance, yet never received it. It was a lot easier to achieve spaceflight once out there but they just had to do things the hard way, didn’t they?

The velocity was rapidly being approached as the G-forces started to press against the crew. Jin took a deep breath as he knew that this would only be the start, his body used to such forces. Setting his jaw, he pressed another set of buttons that increased the output of the engines for their next step. Gripping the sticks, he pulled them towards him as the ship climbed upwards. There was a grunt from just about everyone as the G-forces started to climb as the ascent into the clouds started. The ship started its roll maneuver as it got higher and higher in the stratosphere, passing quickly into the mesosphere. The thrusters had stopped firing and the ship was relying solely on the engines to get them through the layers of the atmosphere at a punishing pace. They climbed through the thermosphere before finally switching to their Drive engines as they exited the planet’s gravity zone. 

They were all able to breathe much better in the zero-gravity of space as the ship accustomed itself to the frozen outside. Jin gave a small cough to push more air through his chest as he reached over to prepare the ship for subspace Drive mode. It would take a few minutes for the engines to calibrate and about a day’s journey to the space station that was aptly named Dragon’s Den. After all, all the sharks that traversed the waters of space traveled there for their more serious business as well as other trades. It was more of a spaceport for merchants than the planet Sagittarius was and better equipped to get what they needed for the trip. 

Suddenly, alarms started to sound as a proximity warning to let them all know of surprise visitors. Everyone was glued to their screens as they tried to figure out what was going on now, their brief respite had been taken away from them. 

“Jin--this is about to turn into a clusterfuck. I’m getting pirates _and _Federation ships, closing in fast. What do you want to do?” Jungkook called out, swiveling in his chair a bit to look at the pilot. Jin sighed sharply, slapping his cheeks to make sure that that moment was real. They had no real choice, did they? They were just about to piss everyone off that day. 

“I’ll maneuver through them, you two blast whoever gets near us and _you _Miss Client, let me know when subspace Drive is active so I can get us the hell out of here. In the meantime, whatever I call out--I want you to punch in.”

“My name is Nyala and that is Vairuit, not Miss Client or you. And yes, I will do so.”

Nyala responded curtly, eyes pouring over the screen as her fingers flew over the buttons. Vairuit gave a laugh, ready for more action as she swung back to her screen as the weapons array lit up for her. Jungkook grinned and turned back to his as well, the same happening for him. The lights dimmed for Jin to see better and his eyes lit up as he was able to access the helm better. He had connected them to get the best maneuverability possible, that as well as his enhanced reflexes would almost make him the best pilot around. But he wasn’t going to brag in that moment as the ships descended upon them. 

Taking a hard right, Jin called out for thrusters on the left to careen them faster so they wouldn’t take a hit from a Federation ship. They took a sharp arc as Jungkook lit them up on that side while Vairuit sent a volley of torpedoes to meet a section of pirates on the other side. Nyala called out that they had one minute left before the Drive would be active. Taking them through a particular dense squad of pirates, the forward cannons didn’t stop as they blew the enemy away when they pushed through. It was honestly helpful that the Federation arrived when they did so that they would be more busy with the pirates, instead of bothering to chase after one ship. 

Nyala announced that the Drive was ready and the weaponry was put away, prepping for the jump. Jin took one last look at the planet before punching the buttons needed for the jump to Subspace. Hopefully, they would be out of danger’s way for the next day or so as they made their way to the Dragons’ Den. 


	5. Straight to Video

**"All aboard, hit the road**  
**All the bullshit can't be ignored**  
**It's hard to place in my face, no emotion."**

They really didn’t have much time to decompress and analyze the details of their recent adventure until they started docking maneuvers at the spaceport: Dragon’s Den. The spaceport had been around for as long as some could remember as it dated back to when the area was first colonized. However, the inhabitants varied just as greatly as the stars in the sky as it was a haven for most merchants and others looking to do their business. Jin briefed them on who it was that they were heading to see, walking and talking as they made their way down a corridor. 

“Min Yoongi is a big-time Broker. He deals with all kinds of things: weapons, parts and even a person or two. Though I will say that he doesn’t slave trade and that’s good enough for me. He owes me and Jungkook a couple of favors so we should be able to get your parts but I don’t know long it’s gonna take.”

Nyala looked over his profile that Jungkook put together for her, the compact viewing device beeping quietly as she scrolled through it. He looked fairly human by all standards but Yoongi was actually a member of a species called the Agma, iris’ as black as the vacuum of space and having some psionic abilities that were exceptionally strong in the pure-blood families. Another way to tell them apart from humans was some of the dots near their eyes, resting high on their cheekbones. Most would mistake them for moles or other disfigurations but the more that one had signaled how old they were. 

Nyala had to wonder what was one of those pure-blood family members doing all the way out there, having his own business?

They all approached a mansion, guards everywhere and even having to surrender their own weapons as they entered the building. The inside was lined with various things such as art, vases and other contemporary objects that would have fetched a great price. They, sadly, were not there to shop or even contemplate the various pieces as they kept up the brisk pace through the mansion. The guards escorted them directly to Yoongi’s office, some even giving them a look of disdain as they walked. Still, they arrived without incident and entered the spacious room to wait on the Broker himself. When he arrived, Vairuit and Nyala found him to be a bit short and not at all how they’d imagined him. He also arrived with a fair looking man, one that seemed to be softer and kinder than the Broker.

“Yes, I’m kind of short but I’m still taller than most people.”

The curt and grumbling voice that came out of the Broker seemed to be a stark contrast to his features. His partner smiled for him, however. He gave a bow to the guests and gestured for them to take a drink. 

Vairuit eyeballed the pair of them before slowly making her way over to the table, something that was making the Mao unsettled about either one of them. Nyala could feel the same thing coming from one or the other but she chose not to partake in the liquor like the others and also preferring to hold her tongue about that fact. Yoongi’s black eyes bore into Nyala, one of the few that didn’t back away from her red gaze. He stared at her for a solid minute before he spoke up again, arms crossed as he surveyed the rest of them. 

“So, you brought fuckin’ pirates to my sector. I’ve already had multiple requests to capture you and sell you out. _ From both sides. _” He walked out from behind his desk and stood directly in front of Nyala, unbothered by anything. “So give me a good reason to not turn you in and no--Jin, your favors don’t count in this instance.”

He tossed out the last part to the pilot over his shoulder who protested quite loudly and quite rapidly. Vairuit started to growl lowly at the threat and he tossed the Mao a silencing look, not that it did much good as she stared him down just as he had done to the Ifrit before. Before a fight could break out, Jin and Nyala both attended to him with her finally silencing the entire room. 

“Fine but what I am about to tell you will put you in even more danger than just a few _ requests _.” Yoongi grunted and signaled for her to continue talking as he made his way back to his desk, taking a seat. Nyala raised her arm, the apparatus on her arm glowing as she pushed buttons. Finally, she threw out her hand and a hologram appeared of a body. Arrows and lines pointed to several parts of the body as it rotated for all to see. 

“This is a Bio-Android, designation TLS0B7. I took her from the pirates, along with this ship,” She waved her hand again and the schematics for the ship appeared, “This is the _ Antares _. Both the Android and the ship work in tandem as a complex warship and navigation system. However, the pirates want both back in order to feed their delusions of making it to a place that cannot be piloted to via normal means. To get there, they must traverse and decode a path left behind by a group called the Ancients.”

Another wave of her hand and both the schematics for the Android as well as other information popped up side by side. Pictures and words floated around for them to read, showing all the information that she had collected. Yoongi was absorbing all the information, head resting in his hands in thought. The rest all gathered around the presentation as well, fascinated with what was being presented there. She gave them all a minute to continue to look things over before continuing on with what she was explaining to them all. 

“The Demon Armada is convinced that the combo of the Android and the ship will lead them down the 13 Paths of the Dragon to the center of this system. According to them, they believe everything is connected and will lead them to this one particular ‘Holy Place’. In this place, anything is possible or achievable and they want to use this to obtain absolute power.”

Yoongi scoffed at her last few words, looking over at Jungkook. He, in turn, stared back and made no other noise otherwise. Jin noticed this exchange and cleared his throat, stepping up to the diagram. 

“So you’re saying that they want to use this Android and ship to get to a place that nobody can get to? Based on a religion? That seems a bit _ far fetched _.” 

“I realize how this sounds but the reason I know as much as I do is because I used to be one of them.” Several people sucked in a breath at the declaration but she held up a hand, “However, the reason I was recruited was because of my extensive knowledge of the antithesis to their power: Majik. I am one of the few surviving Priestess’ that practice this art and can develop Curse Bullets.”

She reached in her coat to reveal the black gun and several of the bullets. Yoongisuddenly jumped up at the sight of the weapons, making his companion look at him in alarm as well as Jungkook. She placed one such bullet on Yoongi's desk, Jungkook coming over to view the object himself. Nyala waved a hand and the bullet flashed blue, turning hot in his hand as it rattled on the desk. With another wave, it became still and left a scorch mark on the wood when Jungkook picked it up. The both of them looked at each other, volumes weighing down the silence between them. Even Vairuit eyeballed what they had, a look of concerned interest etched all over her features. 

“However, this is the extent of my knowledge about their operations. In the escape, both the Android and the _ Antares _were both damaged as I was heavily out-gunned. I was nothing but a researcher and captive until an opening came about. I would not want lives torn apart over something I could prevent, so taking them seemed like the best option.” She pushed another button and the hologram cut out, a weight almost being lifted off her chest. The companion walked up to Nyala and took one of her hands, smiling at her. She felt her body relax under his gaze before jerking her hands away from him. 

“I’m sorry you went through so much. Please allow us to help you. I am Park Jimin.”

Yoongi nearly choked on air when Jimin proclaimed their help, sputtering his defiance at what he said. Jin clapped him on the shoulder, grinning before looking over at the desk that held a groaning mess. Yoongi rubbed his face aggravatedly before falling silent again, mulling everything over that had been presented to him. Vairuit chewed on a fingernail as she watched them all, going over everything herself. She hadn’t thought about some of the old teachings in a while but she didn’t expect a version of them to slap her in the face in the midst of a job. She certainly didn’t expect to sign up for a crusade, either. 

Suddenly, there was a beep that brought them all back to the reality at hand. Yoongi almost punched it, barking out his displeasure at being interrupted. The voice informed them that more messages were being sent in, all of them getting more and more agitated as they went along. The last one promised that he would be dealt with should he not give up the fugitives within the next two days. He scoffed again, something akin to a laugh as he told the receptionist to delete them all. Sitting back down at his desk, he placed his head in one of his hands as he propped himself upon the arm of the chair. With a sly grin, the Broker eyeballed the lot of them again before making his decision. 

“Give me a list of all the parts you need and Jimin, stop making our guests uncomfortable. I have a feeling we’re about to partake in an adventure again.” He pushed another button and a screen popped up, showing another person who stood at attention. “Hey, you. I’m feeling bored so I’m going to take the business abroad. In two days, I’m leaving so have whatever parts I send you ready before then.”

The person chirped their reply before the communication was terminated. Jin groaned at his words and whipped around to face him. 

“Look, we appreciate you and all your business but-”

“But what? You don’t want me? Sorry, I’m going too. Investments and all..” Yoongi gave Jin a wicked grin before turning back to the others, daring them to say anything else. Even Nyala had to back down from that stare. The journey forward was about to become an even more interesting one. 


	6. New Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.” The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**"I remember black skies, the lightning all around me.  
I remember each flash as time began to blur."**

“Look, if I get one more goddamn message about  _ either _ the Federation or the Pirates--I’m going to shoot you my own damn self.”

Yoongi growled at the screen while Jimin laughed like it was an everyday occurrence. Jin was overseeing the loading of his ship while Jungkook and Vairuit were making that the load was correct. They had gotten all the parts that they could ever need, plus some for the new ship that Nyala was taking them all to. They all had protested that Yoongi and Jimin shouldn’t go but they wouldn’t hear any of it and even the beautiful Jimin said that they would need someone with his skills once they got there. And Yoongi didn’t go anywhere major without him, so it was a deal for the both of them. Even Jin had complained that there wasn’t enough room for all of them but he was overpowered by the quiet man. 

Now it was reaching Zero Hour for them and they had all kinds of people asking for the others, hoping to either collect the bounties on each of them or to get them off the station before real trouble happened upon them. Still, keeping the attention on them instead of the ship was smarter since they were finishing up. Getting out of there, however, would be the main problem as the entire area was flooding with both sides hoping to get a piece of the prize. 

Yoongi had thought of that, a grin forming on his face as he placed everyone where he wanted them. It helped that he had such a network of connections and such everywhere he went, which meant that there were some that were fulfilling favors for him. They would be the decoys while they all got away, a simple plan that nobody would expect. After all, one expected the lot of them to blast their way out but any damage to the station would put others at risk. Another reason why both sides didn’t just fire upon it because it was integral to operations for both of them. Still, they laid in wait for them to come out of hiding because they couldn’t just sit there forever--and they were right. 

The last of the cargo was secured in place when Jin took to the comms, letting them know that the ship was ready to go. The Broker then broke his silence to let the others know that they were proceeding with his plan, to cause a little chaos inside the station. Soon after, reports started to file in as Jimin caught them of the Outlaw’s last stand inside the station. It was the signal that the troops from the Federation would flood in and then the Pirates because they just couldn’t let them catch their prize. All the while, the group would take the safety junctions through the core of the station to the docks where the ship was waiting on them. It wasn’t as quick as going the direct route but it would see them there with as little conflict as possible. 

Upon reaching the ship, Jin started on a tirade about how nobody cared for him and that all he was good for was to get them out of trouble. Everyone took places with Jimin taking Nyala’s place at the station she was previously at. He eased her away from it, a small smile on his face as she stepped aside--unsure about what to do in that situation. 

The takeoff procedure was easy enough for them but it was getting through the ships. The space station wasn’t too far from an asteroid field, keeping the defenses of the station busy at all times with the number of stray asteroids that would head that way. Jin had been eyeballing a trajectory since things started to be loaded on the ship. He only had a few options but the field would be the best plan if they were to escape and get to subspace Drive. He just didn’t tell anyone about his plan of attack because he could only hear the opposition that would occur and he didn’t need to be distracted while getting them out of there. Once the ship made its way towards the asteroid field, that was when the concerned voices started to sound off. Even Jimin voiced his opinion about the action but Jin turned around in his seat and eyeballed them all. 

“Look, this is our best chance of getting the fuck out of here so if anyone’s got anything else to say about my piloting skills--then they are welcome to take over. It’s either the field or the Armada.” 

He waited for a second as silence filled the area before turning back around, resuming what he was doing before the protests broke out. He called out for Jimin to give him assistance, the other man hanging onto every word. The both of them moved at unnatural speeds as the ship sped towards the asteroid field, the words barely leaving Jin’s lips as Jimin was already punching it in. Unfortunately, there were ships that had caught onto to their plan and boldly followed them into the field. Yoongi yelled at Jin to slow down while Jungkook and Vairuit were busy blasting the rocks away from the ship. Nyala decided to help as she started to chant again, the energy gathering all around her before she released it. It sunk into the ship and Jimin reported that shields were actually gaining power because of it. 

* * *

Jin weaved in and around the asteroids, dodging like he was made of something liquid. There were a few scrapes, a few bumps that just couldn’t be helped but he made it past the field and onto the other side with a victorious yell. The ship sailed right on through and started to prep for the jump to subspace, mere seconds after it was all clear. They wasted no time in getting out of there, leaving the battered ships behind them. 

Once at subspace, they all breathed a sigh of relief--relaxing a bit as they took in their new freedom. Jin turned around in his seat and blew Jimin a kiss, who laughed and shook his head. Vairuit jumped up and suddenly ran to the back, where some of the cargo was stashed and brought back some glasses as well as a bottle of liquor. She grinned at everyone, knowing that she had placed it there when Jin wasn’t looking. They couldn’t really deny her the drink as the entire ordeal had been grating on their nerves. 

So a drink they had. 

It would be at least three days and two jumps to get to where they needed to go, another asteroid field that held an abandoned station. It was once a spaceport--until the planet nearby was destroyed. Some said that the Pirates had done the deed while others said that something had crashed into it, causing it to break up into pieces. The inhabitants had long fled the system, integrated with other parts of society in the System but the wreckage was still there. Still able to be used if one had the guts to do so and they did. The field wasn’t as dense as the one that they had gone through but it still posed some dangers. 

Later on, Nyala had wandered into the cargo hold to inspect the crate that she had brought along. Her device beeped at her, varying symbols popping up as she ran tests to make sure that the cryosleep still held her in there. She didn’t notice that there had been someone behind her as she did so, more focused on her task at hand. Jimin was curious to see what it was that Yoongi had been talking about with Jungkook and Vairuit didn’t know too much about it either. Jin was more concerned about everything else that he didn’t want to bother him. So he went straight to the source. 

“Miss Nyala, may I have a moment?”

Nyala almost jumped, never hearing or sensing him come up. She had been on edge about him since the moment she laid eyes on him, unsure of what it was that made her that way. Was it the fact that he just looked too nice, too innocent for his line of work or the company he keeps? Or was it something underneath that ran along the currents of their everyday lives that she was picking up on? She nodded, giving him more room in the cargo hold as she continued on with what she was doing. He peered at the device before looking up at her then to the crate, his words caught on the tip of his tongue as he chose his words carefully--like he always did. 

“This crate contains the Bio-Android, yes?” A nod from Nyala signaled him to continue, “Do you think that the Pirates really will abuse her when they take her for their means?”

Nyala paused, hoping that would never happen but there was one thing that she was certain of. And that was the belief that the Armada held such strong beliefs that they would go through great lengths to achieve what they were looking for. 

“Yes. And they will stop at nothing to get her  _ and  _ the ship we’re headed to. I understand if this is all too much.” She started to punch some buttons on the device when his hand was suddenly on her arm. His hand was gentle yet still had a firm grip there, for support. She put the device down and looked at him thoughtfully, eyes still red like embers under a dying fire.

“I don’t want that to happen to her. I am… familiar with her struggle and I care not to have the same thing that happened to me--happen to her. If Yoongi will not stay and help, then I will break myself off to help all of you along. No person should be a slave or put through something they wish to not happen.”

His soft words became bitter at the end, a glimpse of his true self breaking through the mask that he always carried. Nyala saw the paths of this man, in that moment and took a moment to realize something that she had neglected to analyze herself. The paths that they were all to tread, how they were all being gathered there. There must have been something more about their meetings than met the eye. She smiled at him, one hand reaching up to pat his cheek before announcing that she was fine. There was no damage and everyone was truly safe. 

For the moment.


	7. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All the world’s a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.” The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**"There's a fire within, hate to admit it but always knew  
Violence and sin, keeps me fearless.."**

“Are you sure it's out there? Looks like a trap..”

Yoongi squinted at the screen as they all viewed the scene before them of the asteroid field where the  _ Antares _ was being stored for safekeeping. Nyala let out a soft laugh before walking up to Jin, letting him know where the docking bay was. Truthfully, she was also worried that it was a trap since there were so many people interested in them now. Her other worry was that the others would be targeted for helping her. During the second jump, Jin and Yoongi put those worries to rest, partly. Between the both of them, all of them would be able to keep under the radar but who was really able to escape the Armada?

Yoongi’s black eyes seemed to pick up on those worries as he looked at Nyala, a frown forming on his features again. He also seemed to know of the conversation between herself and Jimin, nothing being hidden between the both of them. He wasn’t happy with her that his friend had decided that but he couldn’t hold him back on what he wanted to do. 

Jin nodded at Nyala’s words and positioned the ship to where they could board. All of them held their breath until the locking clamp secured itself to the seemingly unassuming piece of rock. Jimin announced that everything was secure and the breath that was being held by everyone was let out. They would be set until they finished what they were there to do. However, the trick was to do it all in zero gravity since the asteroid was in its natural spin as not to seem suspicious to others.

Jungkook, Nyala, and Vairuit started their work of helping to unload what they needed to in the zero gravity while the rest of them made sure that the systems were still going to work for flight. Jin, Yoongi, and Jimin saw to that as they floated into the main cockpit of the ship. It was spacious, at least three times bigger than the other ship and its design was something none of them had seen before. Once they came onto the bridge, lights suddenly turned on and soft beeping could be heard from the various controls. Jimin ran his hand over one such console, marveling at how it almost sounded like music to him. 

_ Life forms detected. Please identify with encrypted code and voice activation.  _

The three of them looked at each other, speechless at what to do. The mechanical voice repeated itself again as more lights were being lit up as it powered up basic systems. After a few minutes of silence, the voice repeated once more but that time was tinged with hostility and even added a part about subduing the intruders should they not provide the information. Nyala soared right on in, just in time and settled at a station. In her hand was another device that interfaced with the console, giving the code before anything could happen. 

“I don’t appreciate this, Nyala. This thing could have killed us—” Jin started in on one of his rants, speaking so fast that she almost couldn’t hear what was being said by the computer systems. Jimin bounced over to him and hugged him, sending the pair of them over towards Yoongi. The man clapped one hand over Jin’s mouth as he tried hard to listen to what was going on himself. 

“Vibrissa Class, TLS 1420-SJP. This is Nyala, Second House of the Rajini. Please confirm voice activation.”

The voice that had been warning them suddenly quieted, the system working as the lights dimmed as it confirmed. The boys looked around in alarm and even Jungkook, who had come from the cargo bay with Vairuit, nearly protested when they both floated in. Vairuit was fine since her eyes would allow her to see in low-level light as well as darkness. Suddenly, the lights powered back up and a different voice presented itself to the compliment. It was a light-hearted sound, male but one that was pleasant to most ears. 

_ Nyala of the Ifrit, you are welcomed back to the Antares. I see you have brought friends with you? Should I add them to the crew manifest? And where is Lirael? Is she still damaged? _

“Kibeth, we have more things to worry about like getting the ship up and running?”

The voice hummed and new life was suddenly lighting up the entire ship, a couple of projections suddenly popping up for all to see. The screens showed the schematics of the ship and the various levels of each system as they booted up. Jin gasped and floated forward, disentangling himself from Jimin as he watched what was going on. Yoongi looked on with great interest as well while the rest of them looked on as the other consoles lit up. Vairuit floated over to a weapons console and checked the armament. Jungkook accompanied her, looking over her shoulder but the action caused the pair of them to start trading words. 

He was suddenly flung away from her, a smirk on Jungkook’s face when it happened. He nearly sailed right into Yoongi, who put his hand on one of the offenders' shoulders--and  _ squeezed.  _ A yelp came from Jungkook’s mouth as the action, surrendering immediately. The voice, Kibeth, gave a soft hum at the antics as it watched from one of the cameras on the ceiling. 

_ My, this might be one noisy complement of crew.  _

“Are you an AI?” Jimin piped up from where he was, his words directed to Kibeth. At the query, the voice hummed again before answering him. “You won’t suddenly decide to do things on your own?” 

_ Yes, I am the AI that is also apart of ship’s systems. My designation is TLS-1420 but you may call me Kibeth. Do not worry, I have learning capabilities but most of my coding is restricted from having a will of my own. I am completely devoted to the Antares’ Captain and Lirael. _

No sooner than the words echoed away did an alarm sound on the bridge. Kibeth announced that there was a ship that had dropped out of Drive Space on the long-range sensors, heading directly for them. It cut itself off mid-sentence to correct itself--there were three ships instead and they showed no signs of going anywhere else but there. Another announcement was made that the lead ship was hailing them and that he was patching it in through audio-only since the main screen wasn’t yet active. 

_ My, my, my. Nyala, you led us right to the Antares and even so kindly have the Android aboard. Well done. Now surrender or die.  _ The transmission was cut off before anyone had the chance to retort back. The Pirate had found them a lot sooner than they all had anticipated.

“You all may leave now, they only want me and the ship. If I distract them long enough—”

“Do you really think you can pilot this ship by yourself. I mean, I could but you’re no pilot.” Jin climbed into the pilot’s chair, strapping himself in as he got himself familiar with the controls of the ship. Nyala words were cut off by him but she couldn’t get another word in as Yoongi took a seat with Jimin taking the communications console and chair. 

“Nyala, we’ll get all the cargo and supplies we can from the other ship while we still have zero gravity. We can move crap more quickly that way. You focus on getting this hunk of junk ready to fight.” Vairuit grinned at Nyala, bumping her shoulder before she floated away--calling out Jungkook’s name as she did so. The man sighed and followed her out so that way he could help, flashing Nyala a grin as he passed. The ships were still a good distance away so it would give them time to do what they needed to do. They, once in range of their target, could only go so fast and the asteroid field was giving them extra time. Kibeth announced that the ships would be on them in about 20 minutes, given the field was still in its current state. Fluctuations were common due to the high impact of the asteroids with each other. There could have been a sudden shift that would throw everything into chaos, should it happen. 

“I have a plan but we really need everything out of my ship that we can possibly get before peeling out of here,” Jin announced, still in the thick of learning the controls. It caught the attention of everyone around him, seeing that his face had turned grim. “We can overload the engines on my baby, causing a significant shift in the field. Still, the reactor core will take 7 minutes to overload and they might be within weapons range by then.”

“So what you’re saying is—?” Yoongi snapped, looking at Nyala for confirmation. She sighed and looked back at her work. It was showing that they still had another 8 minutes left in booting up the systems, even with Kibeth’s help. However, the good news was that the Drive Engines were warming themselves up too. They would just have to clear the field to activate and get the hell out of there.

“He’s right, Yoongi. If we do that, it would give us enough time to clear the field and get out of here.  _ Hopefully.” _

Yoongi gritted his teeth and relented at their words. By his calculations, 8 minutes until system-wide re-boot then Jungkook and Vairuit would have only two minutes to finish up what they were doing before the ships were within range of firing. Another 5 for the core and two minutes left to get away safely. That was, if they weren’t blown out of the entire existence by then. Yoongi grumbled and rubbed his face as he started to make preparations himself. 

“Kibeth, can you access the  _ Persona’s  _ systems?” Jin called out, nearly finished with what he was doing. The AI confirmed he could, it just had to break through the encryption matrix to take control. The Pilot agreed and let him do that while everyone worked in sync to get their plan going. Once the AI was finished, Jin was ready for flight or at least that he was prepared enough to start calculations that he would need for the hurried trip out of that sector. 

The 8 minutes seemed to fly by as fast as Jin would and everyone was given the two-minute warning. The AI was keeping tabs on the ships and the surrounding asteroids, in case of any sudden shifts. The pilot called out to Kibeth to go ahead and fire the  _ Persona’s _ thrusters so that way the ship could help them turn around. They were going to use the rock that the ship was attached to as a shield, hiding the other ship that would stay behind. Once Jungkook and Vairuit were aboard, the doors were locked as well as sealed. Now they just had to wait for their expected guests to get near them. 

However, they had started to blast some of the rocks that were coming by them and causing all kinds of chaos with the asteroids. Everyone took stations, Jungkook and Vairuit at the weapons array; Jimin at comms; Nyala at navigations while Yoongi took up another station and Jin always at the helm. 

Jin gave Kibeth the go-ahead for the core meltdown, releasing them from the docked position. Once free, he had the other ship attach itself to the asteroid and they pulled away. Shots were fired once in sight of the ships but the weapons on the  _ Antares _ were better in all aspects. The rounds fired off as Jin increased speed, maneuvering through the field. They had to go a bit slower than they originally planned due to the debris flying all around them from the gunfire but they finally made it a safe distance away--just as the other ship blew up. The seismic reaction, as well as the energy released from it, took out two ships since they were closer to it and disabled the third. Once clear of the field, the  _ Antares _ took off into subspace Drive and once again left them to tend to themselves. 


	8. Papercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry that I am not able to keep up with my regular posting schedule! I'm switching jobs so I will try my best to keep to a couple days a week. I hope you all are enjoying the story!

** **

** **I don’t know what stressed me first or how the pressure was fed..  
But I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head** **

Now that all of them were quite possibly in on everything together, the Pirates had extended their bounty to not only just Nyala but the boys as well. Yoongi was a fine line and if someone dared to take the Broker down, which none had ever did in all his long years anyways–then most everyone would lose their number one source of supplies and weapons. So he was to be taken in alive as well as the Android, whereas everyone else was either Dead or Alive. Preferably alive so that way the Pirates could have their way with them. 

Nyala had given Jin the coordinates for a planet called **_Izanami _**to start off with. They, after all, had to find an engineer and at least someone crazy enough to tend to a gang of Outlaws. The problem laid with entering a hospital zone and they couldn’t just enter one of those with what they were running from each time they were hurt. No, they actually needed someone there on the ship to tend to them while they got into all sorts of trouble. And they couldn’t fix the ship by themselves either and Jimin could only do so much with his skills. 

So they headed for the planet but it would be about a 4 day trip and 2 long jumps between subspace Drive. So they had some time on their hands, to say the least. So Nyala gave the new crew of the Antares a run-down of the ship’s systems as well as more details on what she had with the Pirates. She gave them all the information that she had stored within Kibeth’s data bank and cross-referenced it with the files she had presented to everyone that day on the Dragon’s Den. Still, most of the information was incomplete and if they wanted to keep everything out of the Pirate’s hands–then they would just have to beat them to the punch. 

So to speak. 

The planet was another wealthy and well off planet that had risen up from the ashes of war. Now it was another popular planet, just like Sagittarius but it was more of a tourist trap than anything. People from all over came for the clean air and the succulent foods that were found there. It was almost like paradise for some, where the wealthy headed to when they wanted to retire and hoard all their money. It was still a pretty good merchant planet to the South and the North was the rich and mysterious people headed. Another note of interest was the caverns in the North, meticulously well-kept by some of the scholars there. It was said that a member of an alien race headed to that planet long ago with the hopes of starting a new life there. What they had actually found was the indigenous species that had lived there for thousands of years held a secret that he coveted. So he tricked them and took their lands, after he had alerted other members of his species to come to the planet. 

War raged for the land for quite some time but in the end, the peoples of the planet lost and they became slaves for the newcomers. However, the species didn’t do too well with the introduction of so many things–including disease. They now lived on through the caves and ancient texts that they left behind, their stories and myths carved on the walls. 

After the history lesson, Yoongi was sitting in the bridge with the lights low and by himself. The data that Nyala had left him was still bothering him. There was some sort of connection to all of this, he was sure of it. Already, he had his fingers into the network to find some answers that seemed to be plaguing the story that was presented. His network of connections, favors and outright intimidation on various fronts had a long reach which was the reason why he was so valuable to both sides but even he knew that it wouldn’t be long before they determined that he was not useful anymore. So there was a lot of shit that he had to get done before that happened. 

Vairuit had been exploring more of the ship while everyone else was off doing other things. She thought about taking a nap or something since she didn’t have much room to move around in. Well, not until they got some of the cargo out of the way. She ended up at the bridge again and leaned up against the doorway, watching the other in there as he stared at the screen. He was a curious being, one that looked like the humans but wasn’t human.

“I can sense you over there, Vairuit. Do you want anything?” Yoongi suddenly spoke, not even moving a single muscle. She stood up just a little bit more at his words, realizing that she had been caught. Not that she was doing anything wrong in the first place, just standing there minding her own business. Her ears twitched in annoyance but she brushed it off and shoved herself off the perch she had made. She walked straight up to him and leaned down to see what it was that he was doing. 

“Aren’t you bored, going over this again?”

He sighed and swiveled in his chair to stare at her. He lifted his hand to place his head as he studied her, a Mao with some control. It was strange for him to see as he’d seen and dealt with numerous species, each with their own feelings as well as thoughts that he could detect. There was a current running underneath all of the exterior, he could see it well. 

“Aren’t you getting a little bored yourself? I can sense that you are so why are you really in here bothering me?” 

Vairuit snorted and leaned up against the console, peering down at him as he made his assessment of her. Her eyebrow raised as her eyes twinkled in the low-lighting, almost like a couple of lone buttons in the dark of night that were flickering. There was just something in his tone, his attitude that bothered Vairuit, same with Jungkook but at least he was more upfront about himself. This one, he hid in the shadows and didn’t really care much for everything outside of his ‘realm’ as she saw it. Yoongi could sense those thoughts and he smirked, turning back to what he was doing. 

“I’m in here because I want to see what you’re doing. Is that a problem or is it you that really has the problem?”

He scoffed and didn’t answer her, moving on to another piece of information that he was studying. She reached over and pushed a button, causing the thing to power down–throwing them in almost total darkness. She could see his face, visibly angered by what she had done so she leaned over and crossed her arms over her chest. Yoongi raised the lighting and stood up, glaring at her for doing such a thing. Had she been anyone else, they would have balked at the stare but she stood her ground. She had hit a sore spot with him apparently, coolly looking at the man as he controlled his anger at her.

“The thing I have a problem with is your incessant meddling. My business is information and second money. I find things and get shit done so you are essentially getting in the way of my business. What is it that you’re searching for? Really? A purpose or just a good time?”

The questions caught her off guard as she was expecting him to rant and rail at her. However, he countered her pestering with his words. He was using her own mind against her, digging deep to something she had fought with for so long–even since being with her own family. They didn’t understand her need to go, to reach out and grasp what was on the edge of herself but not knowing what that really was. A calling, just as she was sure that he had since he was out there and away from his comfort zone. 

She bristled a bit but still kept everything to herself, the energy that she had been expecting from him was now rising up in her as he spoke. 

“Maybe both. I don’t know but at least I’m out here figuring that out and not hiding from things. I don’t sit and hope that nobody bothers me because I already know that they will. So what’s your deal, huh? Family leave you out in the dust? Trust issues? Betrayal?” She was reaching because what did she really know of this man? Yet, those always seemed to be common factors that she saw in people. Nobody was really original, were they? 

“Or maybe it’s all three? Let’s throw in a lost love and you’re the whole package. The tormented soul out making a name for himself.”

Yoongi’s face stilled, his anger turning white-hot but nowhere near to exploding. It bothered him that she had hit some sore spots but what did she truly understand about him? She was poking and prodding with the intent of making him explode but he wouldn’t have it. They clashed in a very different way than she did with Jungkook, even he could see it. So why was it that she was rubbing himself and the assassin the wrong way? Taking a breath, Yoongi’s eyes glittered with anger and actual pity for the woman. 

“I don’t have to provoke others for a reaction to free themselves of boredom. I’d made my peace with my past and myself long ago. Did you?”

He took a device with the information on it and pushed past her, done with the conversation. It had been a while since he let anyone get under his skin like that. Yet, he’d let the Mao do that very thing and revealed a bit of himself that he hadn’t planned to do. It wasn’t even that far into what they were doing and already he had others that was getting on his nerves. He wondered how long he was going to last before he finally exploded on someone. He would have to see Jimin for another session, it seemed. 

Vairuit, however, sat there and mulled over his words. She didn’t normally needle at people like that but there was just something that irritated her about him. Jungkook as well, the man with his smirk and his overconfident attitude. She really needed to get that cargo area cleared out to start her exercises again so that way the confrontation wouldn’t happen again. To get some of her aggressions out. It was going to be a long trip, it seemed.


	9. Lucia di Lammermoor

** _ _ **

** _A chill creeps into my breast!_ **   
**trembles every fiber, falters my foot!**   
**Near the fountain next to me sit a while!**

_ We really needed to get an engineer or someone with some tech experience _. 

Nyala worried over that fact with all the recent attacks. With how aggressive their tactics were, it would only be a matter of time before something serious happens and none of them would be able to fix it. Her thoughts swirled with those thoughts so much that she failed to notice Jimin come up behind her again. Normally she could sense others through the energy that they gave off, her other side would have picked up on someone too because of her connection with the world but nobody was perfect. She was allowed to be worried and blind to things when faced with things out of her control. 

“Miss Nyala?”

She nearly dropped the device she had and turned around to see Jimin, his unmarred face barely looking up at her. The thought crossed her mind about how he seemed to innocent to be around the business and people like Yoongi. Not that she had anything bad to say about him, but his whole demeanor seemed to suggest that he was more innocent than what others thought. Or would it be the other way around? Nyala had been monitoring the levels of the cryosleep, not convinced that the unit was entirely safe. She wouldn’t really breathe a sigh of relief until they got someone on board who had actually had some sort of knowledge. 

“Is everything alright? You keep checking the container like something has happened.”

She shook her head gently, a soft smile gracing her lips. She set the device down and leaned against another piece of cargo, still deep in thought. There were a lot of things weighing on her mind and they ranged from guilt to the current situation. She really didn’t like sharing things with others, a trait that she had grown up with since studying with the other High Ones in her temple. Before it was destroyed and things happened in her life that took the choice out of her hands. 

“Yes. Everything is fine, I was just checking since we were in that skirmish not too long ago.”

“You are worried and you are attempting to close yourself off.”

His sudden words seemed to slap her in the face, not expecting that to come out of his mouth. Was he really like Yoongi, another species where he had mental abilities that would transcend some barriers of the mind and soul? She couldn’t pin anything down with him, almost like he really was like Lirael. She just couldn’t figure him out and the way that he moved around the rest of them, it was like he was water. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment before she had a moment to gather herself up again. There really hadn’t been someone like that since she was in the Armada and that was something that she cared not to get into again. 

No matter what kind of pull she was sensing. 

“See? You’re doing it again, running away from the present and into your own world. Whatever it is, it must bother you greatly that you have to escape from it. I cannot read emotions or such like Yoongi but I have other skills that I use to see such things.”

Jimin walked a bit closer to to Nyala, not breaking eye contact as he studied her. He wanted to know more about her, someone outside his realm. Though he was the way that he was, even he still felt the pull and was more sensitive to things than the others realized. Well, aside from Yoongi which he could never hide anything from. He owed everything to him and now that he was exploring more than what was him, there was a dangerous current that seemed to sweep him up and ignite his curiosity. There really hadn’t been anything like that since--well before everything happened to him. Before all the alterations and the suffering, when he used to look up at the stars and wonder about the world itself. That naive man that had rose up again in their presence, despite experience telling him that he should use extreme caution. 

However, she was not an enemy nor did she feel that he was one either. Just the magnetic pull that Nyala could sense and Jimin could see. There was something fueling the current that was binding them all together, pulling them in the same stream that he navigated without knowing what it truly was. 

He had sworn that he would never again but found himself breaking that oath. 

Nyala was almost powerless as she drowned in the sensation, her own senses that were encouraging her to delve into the current. She reached out and carefully touched his face, fingers a stark contrast against his skin. His eyes, round and inviting, were just as still as his body as he allowed her to touch his face and trace her fingers down his jawline. He turned his head, making his face mold into her soft hands as she explored him. He had started to breathe heavily as he took in all the sensations that he could while she was still willing. He would never take without permission, as he knew all too well what that felt like. 

“Please, come to me Nyala. I want to know.” He breathed, in her personal space and almost pressing his body against hers, “There is something that we both can feel but I will not take. Not without your permission.”

She, at that point, was breathing heavily herself. Her normally iron-clad restraint was being put under the test at that moment and he hadn’t even touched her. He hadn’t even done anything but plead that she listen to the surrounding currents. To forget what was going on around them and focus on her senses because that might be what was needed at the moment. 

Nyala bent down a little and pressed her lips onto his. Jimin took that as his answer as he responded back, lips closing in on hers for more contact. After a moment of feeling, a moment of just being in that energy--he pulled back just a hair to whisper to her. The soft breaths of his voice played with the distance that was between the both of them, his presence seeming to be bigger than he actually was and spread all over her body. 

“Nyala.”

It was more of an urgent call now, Jimin calling her again. His hands, that were still at his sides, now inched forward to grasp at her. The robes that she was wearing were being pressed and crumpled underneath the weight of his hands. He pushed at her, getting her to move from the spot that she was at and towards the exit door without breaking eye contact. They moved in tandem, however slowly it might have seemed to them. He whispered her name again, the sound jolting and electrifying the energy between them. She was breaking, he could see it on her face as she struggled. They reached the lift that would take them to the crew quarters level and he pressed her against the side even more. 

Nyala sighed at the contact, the last of her resolve being unraveled like he had been untying the ribbons around her will. He gave one last push, one last plead with her before he would start making commands. She could see it in his eyes, the intent on what he wanted to do and it honestly scared her. That alone was keeping everything intact, keeping her safe for so long that she didn’t know what else to do with it. He pressed his entire body against her, holding the back of her head as the other arm pulled her to him. She was warm and fire, the scent of her body filling his mind with one thing. 

But he would not take unless she gave her permission. 

The doors opened and they made their way to her room, having decided on their accommodations the second that they were safe. He took her lips again, since he had permission to do so and traced his way from them and down to her neck--still with his hold on her. The door to her room suddenly opened and they both nearly fell through but with the both of them so intoxicated with each other, it was nearly a fall if it wasn’t for the fact that Jimin used his strength to his advantage. 

He laid her out on her bed, hovering over her. Jimin gazed into her red eyes, now glowing again like the embers had been reignited for a roaring fire. His hands moved again and they now touched her face. He closed the distance again, ready to make the final push. 

“Nyala.” The tone was more of a command, exerting his will into the word. The word that he wanted to chant before her and worship like the Goddess she was. He wanted to drink deeply into the energy, into Nyala herself. However, at the tone of Jimin’s voice--it broke her. 

“Yes.”

The simple release of the sound, of the world nearly caused him to not be a gentleman. He smiled and dove into devouring the opening to the soul. He bit her lips, caressing them soon after in the excited bout of the affirmation. He was going to delve so deeply into her and find out why they had been sensing that current since they met. Why they were so drawn to each other but the exploration wouldn’t happen that day. Yoongi had sensed what was going on and headed down there, his thoughts intruding in on Jimin with his words of caution. The man grew agitated at the intrusion and stopped what he was doing to look down at the woman he had in bed. Her lips were perfectly swollen from his attack, breathing still at an all-time high. He was sad that he had to stop but he could at least calm her down and let her rest. 

For now. 

Jimin placed his hands on her face, stroking the skin there before using his powers on her. The tranquilizing effect that he could produce, that he used on so many others for information, was now being used to sedate Nyala. She gave a contented sigh of relief, relaxing against the bed as she succumbed to the powerful action. 

“Nyala, sleep for now. I will be back and we will continue this at a later time. I want you to have the sweetest of dreams and not worry.”

Her eyes drooped as she sank into darkness, watching his form get off of her bed and throw a blanket over her. His back was the last thing she remembered when she finally fell asleep due to his power. A beautiful sleep, one where she felt protected for once. 

Jimin stepped outside of her room, turning to his left and seeing Yoongi there with a frown on his face. His body was rigid, unlike Yoongi’s who was loose and accusing as if he was anticipating a fight. He asked a simple question: _ Why? _

“Because... getting involved with one of them will only lead to trouble. Why are _ you _ so infatuated with them? With _ her _?”

“There is something there that I cannot ignore. You won’t be able to ignore it soon either. None of us will because this current is pulling us all along. You have the ability to look into a person’s feelings and mind but can you truly see? I have faith again, something that I did not have for a long time and if it leads to my ruin--then so be it.”

Jimin turned on his heel and left Yoongi there, dumbfounded at his words. Never had he been like that since he rescued him, since he _ saved _ him from that Hell he was in. They were using and abusing him, even altering his very body to fit their needs. It worried him that the man was making such decisions and he was powerless to help him. His own feelings aside, he wouldn’t let anything else hurt him. Jimin was his brother, more so than his own family. Fuck, even Jin and Jungkook were too since he drove right in against his own judgment to help them. He always said that it was because he had investments with them. 

But could he truly leave them to the Pirates, those that take and take without any mercy? His own soul hurt, just like Jimin’s did. He could see _ that _ at least and that was why he wouldn’t let anything happen to them. Nothing at all. 


	10. What I've Done Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm sorry about the sporadic updates! I've just started a new job but soon my schedule should be normalized! Please bear with me and I hope you're enjoying the story!

_ _

**_In this farewell_  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies**

_ I am picking up a distress signal approximately 5 lightyears away. It would take us 30 minutes to get there should we decide to help.  _

Jimin patched the communications through to let them listen. It was from a Federation ship that had run aground and was attacked by some Pirates. The problem was because the area was so close to a cluster of pirates that were in the area, that if they were detected--they would have another fight on their hands. Nyala ran to her station since she had been in the cargo hold again, doing her check-up for the day on the crate. Upon reaching her station, she quickly did a long-range scan to find out more about the situation. As much as she didn’t like to stop and help, she couldn’t quite ignore the cry for help. 

They were about to calculate their last jump to get to their destination, the planet  **Izanami** and they couldn’t afford to get caught or even engage in battle. Not without trying to find an engineer, or at least get the rest of the supplies that they would need for a deep space run. Fate would only know where that path would be taking them and they had to prepare for the worst. Nyala and Jimin locked eyes from across the bridge, their thoughts starting to sound similar as they started to think the same thing. They both knew what could happen if they just left, or they could be detected after all. It was a gamble at this point and she played to win. 

“Kibeth, plot a course. Maybe what we’re looking for will be on this path.” Everyone else started to protest her decision, especially Yoongi. She held a hand up to give her a moment to speak before continuing. “Look, I know that we’re showing that they’re the Federation but we might be able to use this to our advantage. We could use the information that they have and I don’t plan to have us fly blind when we’re dealing with the Armada.”

Her words rang true with everyone, no matter who didn’t like it. Yoongi’s face soured as he sat there in his chair, even more so when Vairuit cheered her decision. Jin and Jungkook gave each other uneasy looks before making up their minds. Kibeth had already altered their course at Nyala’s words, with a straight shot towards the distress call. And since they were a Vibrissa class ship, they would be able to help more than a standard ship. 

“Nyala. I hope that you know what you’re doing because I don’t know if the Federation would show us any more mercy if we’re caught than the Pirates would.” Jin sighed, setting his jaw as he stared at the screen. She smiled at him, realizing what he was saying. 

“At least, they won’t execute us on sight.”

On that, they all had to agree on that point. The Federation would at least take them as prisoners before declaring them fit for death for their outlaw crimes. There was more of a chance to escape with them than the Pirates. Still, no matter the obstacles that were in their way at the moment--there was something else that Nyala was sensing since they had been passing by the situation. It was something similar to the currents that she could sense between all of them and if it was someone that could help there amid all of that mess, then she would help them out as well. 

Soon the time passed for them as they got closer to their target, tensions mounting as they dropped out of subspace. The scene before them was fairly bad, chunks of the ship was missing and debris was everywhere. Whichever sect of the Guild attacked them, they struck quickly and without any type of mercy whatsoever. And as of then, they did not care to get any closer and investigate with the Federation sitting right in front of them. They were there to help and get out quick before they could get their engines back to chase them. 

“This is the  _ SC Antares,  _ we heard your distress call and have come offer assistance,” Jimin called out for the warship to hear. A garbled sound was heard instead, prompting him to try and pinpoint what was causing the disruption. They all held their breaths, hoping that they would call it off but when Jimin got it to work--they almost groaned. 

_ We hear you Antares. We just need help stabilizing life support and reinforcing our hull to transport these prisoners safely.  _

“They must not want us poking around too much,” Vairuit commented, eyeballing the mess. “Even more so if they were transporting prisoners. They don’t want to run the risk of one of them escaping but it looks like they had no choice.”

“They most likely have facial recognition programs on board, so if we show our faces then we’ll run the risk of being handcuffed…” Yoongi mumbled but Kibeth heard the comment and offered a solution to that problem. 

_ I believe I can disrupt those systems from here. I require a direct connection, however. _

Yoongi stood up and started to talk with Kibeth on what he would need to do. Some of the cargo on board he had taken with him with the full intent of helping them get out of situations. He was pretty sure that there was something in there that he could use and the only person that could safely get in without too much trouble would be Jimin. Yoongi’s face was much too recognizable and would be pinged immediately on the scanners while the rest of them were being hunted by both sides. They had to play it carefully if they were to help, even able to get the information that they needed while Kibeth was connected to their systems. 

Nyala would stay on board with the ship with Jin while the others would help. The pair would start the repairs since the arms on the ship could be extended as it was a Vibrissa class, the extenders that could be used for a variety of things. Including outer hull repairs, using what they had around them to help put together a suitable outer shell or weld together exposed parts. 

Jimin smiled his way onto the ship, the man not really being recognizable as he didn’t venture out as much Yoongi did. He talked with the Captain, keeping things short and sweet until he was able to put the transceiver into place. Once attached to one of the consoles, Kibeth sprang into action and quickly taking down their systems. The encryption was a walk and a breeze for the AI, surprising Jin as he watched. He knew that the AI was pretty high tech but he truly didn’t realize how advanced it was compared to other things. Yoongi was the only one that wore a device that altered his face a bit so that way people wouldn’t recognize him too easily, the price of fame.

However, there was something off about the entire scene and Yoongi could sense it. Some of the criminals deserved to be there but there were also others in there that had no business being in there. Some caught in the crossfire and some were just being desperate in life. As he was passing a cell, someone’s thoughts caught his curiosity and as he peered into his broken cell--he saw a man sitting there. The man could have escaped and done some real damage to the ship but instead, he was content to sit there. Among all the chaos and the repairs, Yoongi crouched down and stared at him. He looked up, sensing that someone was there and his sharp eyes bored into his. It was animosity that he was staring back at him with and Yoongi began to feel a bit unsettled. 

“Why are you here? Can’t you let me live my life out in prison alone?”

The more Yoongi looked at the man, he began to see what it was that Nyala was talking about. The words that Vairuit and Jimin threw at him had his head ringing. It burned him up inside that their words rang so true and they were even coming to haunt him in that perilous situation. Or was it that he still wasn’t over what they said to him? The bothersome feeling was there like a connection that got under his skin or someone that he really didn’t like was talking to him and he had no choice but to listen. He grunted at his raw words, the feeling of them almost like hot water on his skin. 

“I’m not the one you need to be worried about. It’s the pigs on the ship and the ones they have locked up.”

“Aren’t you one that’s locked up as well?”

The man gave the barest hint of a grin and turned around, showing his back to Yoongi. His back showed that he was done talking but it also showed that there were abrasions and bleeding there that he didn’t care about at all. He’d been hurt in the attack but chose not to say anything. Yoongi turned away, eyeballing the cell one last time before moving on to what he was really there for. He made his way to the cargo hold, seeing how it was one of the places that took the brunt of the attack. Placing some spacial transmitters on some of the cargo, they were transported straight to the  _ Antares’ _ own hold. After doing so, he went straight back to the cell and found that the guy was looking at him again. 

“Can’t get enough, can you? I’m not leaving so just go away and do your repairs. This ship is going to make it with the minimal amount so you can be on your way.”

Yoongi paused at his words, realizing that he knew a little bit about that type of stuff. He gave the guy one last look before taking off again, straight to Nyala to confirm what it was he had been sensing from the guy. The repairs were going to take just a little while longer so he had the time to spare since his job was already done. It was time to see if he really was going crazy or just letting the others get to him. 


	11. What I've Done Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

_ **"Put to rest what you thought of me** _   
_ **While I clean this slate** _   
_ **With the hands of uncertainty"** _

There was no denying it, Nyala could sense it closer now and was confirmed when Yoongi told her about the man in the cell. She, however, had to pause at his words because it was almost like he _ believed _ or was it because of something else? She had noticed that he became abrasive towards Vairuit and cold towards Jimin, which she knew about the latter since their… talk. She would have been a fool to dismiss the looks that she received from him since then. She still needed to talk to him about that particular skill that he had but the times had gone from slow to harrowing in the span of a couple of days. 

So she obliged Yoongi in his request for her to go and investigate the man. Still, what she found even surprised herself. The man was waiting on them, hands on the now mended bars when she walked up. She took off the mask and his face went through the expressions of recognizing her species which meant that he’d been traveling around for a while.

“I expected the guy but not you Miss Ifrit. Can you tell someone that the repairs on this level aren’t cutting it? Every time they try a test, the systems nearly fail and I’m not allowed near any types of electronics or gear to fix it.”

“How do you know that?” Her eyebrows rose in surprise at his words, deep and cutting as he called them out. He scoffed and pointed at the lighting, Kibeth telling her in her earpiece that he was scrambling the sensors again since they had rebooted. The lights flickered as he did so and her face landed back on his as he put his hand down at the proof. The both of them looked at each other and nodded, acknowledging the man’s skills. However, there was still the matter of the Federation and the fact that the man actually wanted to _ stay _ in custody. Yoongi attempted to glean the information out of his mind, to actually use his abilities on the man but he was met with some rather violent actions. 

The man suddenly reached out and grabbed Yoongi by the front, the unexpected long reach that he had and pulled him harshly against the new bars. Nyala grabbed onto the man just as soon as Yoongi hit the bars and attempted to loosen the hold. She was even prepared to show him what it was like to suddenly show violence but the man’s next words were enough of a warning for them all. 

“The next time you want to use your abilities on me, _ Min Yoongi _ \--I suggest you ask first. God, all of you are just the same. You fuckin’ take and take because you have the ability to. Well, what happens when your _ ability _ causes death or are you so high and mighty that it didn’t even occur to you?”

The man released his hold, throwing Yoongi away from him. Nyala scuffled over to help him up but he refused her help, jumping up to face him instead. His eyes were narrowed as he stared possible murder at the man before scoffing and throwing his hand up, leaving Nyala to deal with him. She sighed again, knowing that this third defeat at the hands of people who were practically strangers was a mighty blow to his ego. She could tell that he was a gentleman but the hard life that he had been living had warped that disposition greatly. Crossing her arms, she took another look at the man before saying anything. After all, the man knew who he was and would also possibly know who she was. That could put their whole operation into jeopardy, should he decide to flag an officer down.

“So you’re not just some random man who lives the life of crime but someone who is talented with his skills. You must know who I am by now.” He nodded, going back to his seat and watched her as she took another breath. “Well… I have a proposition for you.”

_ “No. _’

Nyala stood there, mouth barely working when he vehemently made his decision before she even got to the proposition. How could he even deny her when she hadn’t even said what it was about? He stared at her again and waited for her to say something else but instead, she reached in her coat and pulled out the device the schematics of the _ Antares _, tossing it to him. The device clattered to the floor and she left without another word to him. Curious, he reached out and picked it up with a frown on his face. The buttons softly beeped at him as he looked through it, eyes growing wide. 

Still, she had left and he had precious information on him. His heart was heavy as he reviewed the data, not only of the ship but of an android that seemed to be a key part to the ship. The details also showed that the android was damaged and since it was a real piece of technology, they wouldn’t have any way of fixing it without someone either talented or knowledgable. His heart hurt, remembering why he was even there in the first place and nearly threw the device against the wall. Something stopped him, a voice in the back of his head that whispered memories from people long ago. Those same people that he had killed, their blood on his hands. They told him to help, to not let it happen to others. They pleaded with him to not turn his heart away and to redeem himself in other ways instead of rotting away. He hung his head and his hands shook, the voices that had come back after a long while. 

He’d been sleeping a dreamless sleep for a while but recently, the nightmares were back to remind him of what he’d done. Now the voices had come back again as well but they spoke different words to him that day.

For the first time in a long while, he cried. 

* * *

Nyala stood there in silence as the console blinked at her. Why did she even do that? Just threw sensitive information about them to a prisoner, one that could just easily turn them in. She knew deep down that her words weren’t going to reach him, he had closed himself off so securely that not even prison would bother him. Yet, she could feel the pull on him as if someone was pointing to him. They _ needed _ him and whatever explanations she could have given, it wouldn’t have been enough so she hoped that a visual option would work. 

Jimin had come back to the ship along with Yoongi, the tension still quite high between the both of them. But they had, at least, begun speaking to each other since they started to help the ship. Yoongi slinked off to Jin while Jimin assisted Kibeth as it was becoming more and more difficult to keep the act up. Their engineers and other officers were starting to catch on to the algorithm, their way of fighting back against the AI. They didn’t have too much longer, maybe another hour or so that they could figure. 

On the other side, Vairuit and Jungkook were just finishing up the repairs. The Mao was in the engine room while Jungkook was near the bridge. With his final touches, their shields were operational and he could hear the nearby room cheer. Even the soldier near him clapped him on the shoulder with a grin but as soon as that happened, there rush of people that he could hear and they had started to talk animatedly about something. It was all going too fast for him, making the other near him look on in curiosity. Jungkook craned his head to see as well and realized that they all were staring straight at him. 

He was about to question what was going on and if there was something else when he heard the click of weapons. They were all aiming at him, the major walking out in front while the others had come around to surround him. 

_ “Well, it seems that we have a Pirate on board. What were you hoping to accomplish, to take our information? Our systems attempted to reboot and in those few seconds, the system managed to scan your face. Your crimes are longer than our prized possession, **Kim Namjoon**. You’d also fetch a good price and favors with the Demons along with your company. The files said you’d escaped with Jin Michikalos then caused more trouble. It’s time you stop fighting.” _

Jungkook’s eyes went wide, looking around at his options. He was practically trapped and didn’t want to fight like he used to just to get out of the situation, but if he was cornered--then he would. The cold glint in his eyes was slowly returning at the threat, even more since he brought his old friend into it. 

Meanwhile, Vairuit lifted the heavy piece for the engineers and placed it perfectly into place. She clapped her hands, getting some of the residue off of them when her ears picked up on it. There was talking nearby about how they’d managed to catch someone that the Federation was looking for. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest as she thought about the others and turned around quickly. The two engineers looked at each other curiously before looking at their console. She could see them out of the corner of her eye that they had slowly reached for weapons, hoping that she wouldn’t see. 

They turned around at the same time she did and had to laugh. The weapons they had pointed at her were just some simple pistols, making her put her hands on her hips. 

“Aw c’mon. Do you really think that’s gonna hurt me? Let a bullet hit _ me _!” Vairuit gave out a laugh at the end of her comment when they fired. The bullets hit her and she growled, picking up a wrench to give them a couple of good knocks on the head for that. They fell to the ground along with the bullets that hit her, the smushed bullets still smoking a bit from being fired. She was just about to leave when another man came up to her but he didn’t attack. 

He was tall and had a full face, one that had his strong jaw set. He walked up to her and handed her a device, one that smelled like Nyala. Taking it, she gave him a once over as she noticed that he had on the prisoner jumpsuit on. Wary, she walked around him as she still eyeballed him but he was looking at the engines before turning to her. He gave a sigh before rubbing the back of his head, as if he was still deciding on something. She crossed her arms as she looked at him, waiting on him to say something or attack her. It was one or the other and they were pretty much caught now so she needed to go collect Jungkook. What she heard next had her confused until she remembered the scent on the device. 

“I’m coming with you.”


	12. Sons of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**"The time is coming that I must warn you**  
**And though it's something that you may not understand**  
**They can't be saved by just one man"**

Jungkook growled, another body hitting the floor. 

The Major was barking orders at his men but the officers realized that this one man just took out 5 guys in the span of a few seconds. The cold gaze nearly had them running already but some of them could get close to the man, only to be incapacitated with just his hands. Not once did he pick up any weapon but if they pressed him, then he would because they now didn’t have time for them to stay. All of them were now unwelcome guests that had finished their good deed of the century, as crazy as it was. 

_ “Jungkook, we have trouble! Their distress call was picked up by another Federation ship and it’ll be here within the next 30 minutes. Get Vairuit and leave!” _

Jimin’s voice came over his earpiece, slightly raised in his alarm. It wasn’t just about the facial recognition now, they had backup coming to them. He gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw working. Another officer announced the same thing, bringing glee to the Major’s face as he gloated about his prize. He really wasn’t any better than the pirates and a wash of bile threatened to spill out, the sick feeling rising at the thought. He was disgusted by them as he thought about the  _ Not All Federation _ signs he had seen. From what he kept running into, it really was all those pigs that just wanted to capitalize on all of them. They just had the law to hide behind and the pirates were just selfish. 

He reached down and picked up a gun, slowly looking it over as he made sure that the thing still worked. Almost immediately, the rest of the officers raised their’s in response to him. He’d already dodged some shock batons and such but he didn’t want to spill blood on their good deed--but now it was needed. The road to Hell was paved with good intentions, the story of his goddamn life. It was like a fog had appeared on the ship, the atmosphere going colder as he straightened up. The rage that he had locked up for so long was threatening to overspill, the urge to kill them all because he wanted to protect them all. He may not have known some of them for long but the protective instinct that he had reared its head when the threat was made. 

Jungkook would protect what was his and all of them on their ship were all his. Including Jin, whom he had looked after since the beginning of his freedom. The flashes of his broken body yelling at him to let him pilot, the blood pouring out of his eyes from the escape. It was a damned miracle that he even got them out of there, the stress of the event nearly killing him. He could have left him there to deal with his sins but Jin pulled him along too. Jungkook couldn’t-- no,  _ wouldn’t _ have that happen again. 

His eyes seemed to glow again, his breath almost stopping as he leaped forward and started to shoot. Several of the officers fell, the spray of bullets taking out some of the consoles as well. However, a lucky shot clocked him in the jaw and sent him backward. Before he could whip around and shoot the offender, a blue light appeared between him and the rest of the officers on the bridge. A hand roughly pulled him up and Jungkook whipped around, ready to fight as he realized it was Vairuit. She saw his face and let him go, a bit shocked that he was like that. The Major started to scream and rail, wailing that they were getting away. He gave the man a disgusted look and threw the weapon down before walking ahead of them. The alert was given to the whole ship but what they found wasn’t a guard waiting on them--it was all of them trapped behind force fields as they walked. 

Vairuit paused before getting on the  _ Antares _ , looking back behind her. Jungkook had already stomped his way aboard, shouldering everyone away when they asked him what was going on. Nyala came out there with her and touched her on the shoulder, ever so slightly but enough to catch her attention. The Mao looked up at her and pointed, her long finger showing that there was one more person coming their way. Nyala had to smile as she realized that it was the man she had previously talked with. Along with Vairuit, he boarded the ship as well with an armful of belongings. 

They pulled away from the ship, just as the other was getting there. However, their new passenger made sure that the other was just as disabled when they left. Some electrical charges were left near the engines, a type of EMP that was amplified by the disabled ship’s systems. It triggered when they jumped to subspace, rendering the other ship unable to follow as well. 

* * *

“How dumb do you guys actually have to be?” Yoongi stood in front of everyone, including the new person with his arms crossed over his chest. “All of this fucking shit could have been for nothing if you’d been caught. And you drug  _ him _ along too!”

The new person shrugged and took a seat at the table that they had all gathered around. They had gotten away safely but now were on high alert for any and all Federation ship in the area. The man had requested any and all information pertaining to the ship as well as the android from Nyala, who had obliged. He had the various devices spread out on the table while Yoongi railed at the rest of them. 

“We couldn’t leave them there, Yoongi! I would think, you of all people would understand a little compassion with all your gifts. After all, you stuck your neck out for me and got me out of things that I was never supposed to be in! Even Jin and Jungkook owe you a little bit too!” Everyone looked surprised at Jimin’s outburst, slamming his hand down on said table. There was a very audible crack that they could hear which even made the newcomer look at him in surprise. Jimin took a breath and bent his head down, apologizing for the outburst in a very small voice. Nyala walked towards him but he took one look at her, shaking his head before leaving the room. It was then that another temper was lost as she whirled around on Yoongi herself. 

He looked taken aback when she did, even Jungkook backing up a bit. Vairuit had been behind him when he did so, his body pressing up against hers. Normally she would have pushed him off or something but now that Nyala had broken her resolve, she wasn’t sure that moving was the best idea. 

“How can you keep doing this, Yoongi? What is your real reason for being here? Just to undermine everything because it’s not in your control? I know the tension between you and Jimin is because of us but to hold that against every little thing we do is beyond childish. Get over your broken feelings and realize that we all are out here because of one thing or another. What matters is that we keep this from the Pirates--keeping them from DOING SHIT THAT HAS BEEN DONE TO US.”

The last part was screamed as her emotions finally got the better of her. Yoongi’s mouth opened and closed before he finally turned heel in the opposite direction. Jin attempted to go after him but Jungkook reached over to grab him. He shook his head, saying that he needed to be left alone. But he wasn’t the only focus of Nyala’s rage in that moment as she turned to Jungkook himself. 

“And  _ you! _ Why did you have to go on that killing spree?! You just made things worse for us!”

“It was either them or us since the Major wanted to make a profit off of us and you obviously can’t afford for this ship or anything/anyone being taken.” The man at the table answered for him. He sighed and stood up, pointing at Jungkook but he was really looking at his hands that had found their way behind him to shove Vairuit into the wall. “Those hands have already shed blood of others before so you knew as well if you wanted to protect others. Sometimes we must do what we have to in that aspect. As you should know, Nyala.”

His pointed words deflated Nyala as she realized that she had lashed out at them without provocation. She muttered an apology to them before leaving herself, to calm herself down. Jungkook nodded his acceptance as he left himself, the tension still high. So he, in turn, left himself to head to his room. Jin sighed as Vairuit suddenly moved, walking with a purpose in the direction that Yoongi went. Rubbing his face again, he leaned against the wall as he watched the man gather up the devices and placing them in a hanging pouch that he wore around his chest. 

“Can you show me to the Android and the cargo hold? I want to be able to start as soon as possible.”

Jin pushed himself off the wall and ran a hand through his dark hair, the unnatural eyes that he had glowing as they worked. He checked the systems, making sure that everything was still running correctly since putting it on autopilot. He paused when the AI suddenly announced itself at his words, very obviously listening when it didn’t need to. Putting a hand on his chest in alarm, he had to calm his heart down when the thing was speaking to the man. There was going to be trouble out of that thing, he was sure of it.

_ That area is currently off-limits to visitors. Miss Nyala requested you be added as a crew member. Please state your name and designation before I relinquish rights to you, sir.  _

“My name is Namjoon. I am the Chief Engineer and the only person that can keep you guys afloat.”


	13. Battle Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**"Once upon a time, I swore I had a heart  
Long before the world I know tore it all apart  
Once upon a time, there was a part of me I shared  
Years before they took away the part of me that cared."**

Nyala had meant to go to her bedroom but she ended up wandering the hallways of the living area. The fact that she lost control like that bothered her and it bothered her greatly. She was supposed to be the one that kept her head on straight, the voice of reason but Yoongi’s words had gotten to her much more than she cared to admit. It was enough to break through her iron will that she had practiced so much over the decades. Hell, if she were to be fair--it started from when she realized that her path was being obscured from her when she was with the pirates. 

It was when she impulsively decided she was going on this crusade against them. Then spiraled out of control when she met the Paths, a name that she’d coined herself when she realized that they had the same goals or the same paths as her. One, in particular, that seemed to fit so perfectly on top of hers. Without knowing, her feet had found themselves in front of his door and her body almost frustrated in a sense to continue their previous conversation. Her hand rose up to touch the chime on the side, to let him know that she was out there. After a moment, the door suddenly whisked open to reveal Jimin shirtless and hair sopping wet. His face had been dark until he realized who it was behind the door. 

Almost immediately, his face brightened as he stepped aside to let her in. Nyala walked in, curious about what all he had set up in the small area. She hadn’t gotten to know much about everyone since getting aboard but was slowly starting to figure things out about each of them. In particular, Jimin. He was usually quiet and helpful but also possessed a playful streak that came out when dealing with Jungkook or Jin. Yoongi was much like a guardian, one who hid behind his tough exterior to protect the others. She realized that but it was taken entirely too far and it was what caused the fracture in their relationship now. Jimin looked a bit tired but hid everything well, too well in fact. She also noticed that underneath the clothes, there were patterns across his body that if not looked at properly--they would have been mistaken for another type of tattoos. 

No, they were old scars. 

They etched along his body, across his chest. She had to wonder what all happened to him to receive such extensive procedures? She sat down on his bed, eyes watching him as he walked to take a towel from a cabinet to dry his hair off with. It was a comfortable silence between them as they just existed in that space. It wasn’t until he came and sat beside her, allowing himself to just  _ feel _ in that moment. With all that had been going on, neither one of them had the opportunity to stop for a moment. Even in their supercharged meeting, it was one that surprised the both of them after they had a few moments by themselves. 

They had only known each other for a short while but it also felt like forever. 

* * *

Yoongi stared out into space, the inky blackness of the void that actually went on forever. The spattering of stars that streaked by as they were in Subspace. It looked no different from actual space but one could see the beautiful colors of the ionized particles as it washed over the ship. It was soft and comforting, along with the gentle hum of the ship as it flew through it. He’d almost missed it all but the thing that he missed the most was the refreshing feeling of  _ not  _ having to worry about the layers between them and the vacuum of space. To be able to breathe the air without thinking about their life support systems. He supposed it was something he took for granted while being planetside, with an atmosphere that was in full effect and not subject to fail should anything drastic happen. 

Of course, that could be said of things planetside but that was there. Safe and able to breathe comfortably but there? It was all canned and wrapped in metal waiting to be destroyed. 

“Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home.”

“Well damn, if you’re cold then get a blanket. I won’t tell.”

Yoongi was surprised when he was answered by the one person that he  _ didn’t _ want near him right then. Vairuit's voice was light in amusement but still held the gritty undertones that befitted her nature. He could see his reflection in the glass, his eyes narrowing in response to her unwelcome appearance. He said nothing as he just simply tried to ignore her but he already knew that she wouldn’t just go away that easily. Finally, he just turned to her and said nothing--hoping that she would just take the hint. 

“Still got your everything in a twist? Jeez, do all of your kind get like this? You’re kinda worse than someone’s clingy ex.”

Yoongi was definitely  _ better  _ than someone’s clingy ex and the remark made him puff up a little. Why was it that every time she spoke to him, it was like nails dragging along his skin? She was suddenly standing beside him, looking out of the window as well with a sigh. He stared at her for a good, long minute as he decided on what he should do. If she was insisting on riling him up, then he would have none of it as he vehemently wished to stay in his own world. One where upon realizing that he was in full control over and not subject to the whims of the universe. He’d been doing that for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to have others around him, other than Jimin. 

He should probably apologize to him but once his feelings were done being stepped on, then he would do so. 

“You know, you got some amount of willpower to keep up that facade of yours. You clearly want to have that connection with someone like Jimin and Nyala but you’re just a damn child when it comes to that. That family complex again, isn’t it?”

“ _ Look _ , you have no idea what my past is like. Yeah, I guess I do have a family complex because when you come from a royal family like mine and you practically did everything for them--to please them? Only for shit to go down and you’re tossed away like nothing ever mattered at all? The fact that they never cared at all and even made attempts to kill you when you didn’t fit their needs? How fucked is that, to live decades like that? Our race is known for our psionic abilities but with those abilities, you can really fuck with someone’s head.”

He turned back to the window, his anger simmering but not yet exploding. Maybe it was because he was letting go of some of the crap that had been in his bloodstream for years. Just by speaking it out loud, letting it float away into the void. He wasn’t giving up his guarded stance but without him realizing it, the cracks in his wall were beginning to show to her. And she saw them as clear as day. The want and need to be accepted or loved by someone but afraid to be used like that again. 

“You come from a warrior family. Granted, they probably didn’t care for the path you chose but you chose it from your own will. I chose mine out of survival, out of the fact that if I didn’t--I would have died and I’m not about to die now. There’s something out there that’s been calling out to me and I intend to find out what it is.” Yoongi didn’t even look at her but the window forced him to do so in another way. Her reflection showed that she was sporting a grin on her face, triumphant about something. 

“Well, there’s something I’d never thought I’d see. Yoongi, you big old softie under those spikes. You’re like a crab and I think I like it.”

* * *

Her fingers traced along the scars, almost white from the years spent healing over. One could have gotten that fixed with the technology those days but for some reason, Jimin chose to keep them. It was almost like someone had tore him apart and placed him back together again but with different parts. His hand reached up and took hers, the big eyes of his shining like he already knew what she was thinking. 

“Yes, I wasn’t always like this.”

_ “Hey mamá! I heard this really cool sound today!” _

_ He held up an old device, one that some spacers called a radio and shook it for her to see. The woman, whose hair fell beyond her waist, reached down and took the device from the child. She held it up to her ear and the static garbled loudly but one could hear the most intricate tone from inside of it. It was almost like music and her little one was able to identify it, a genius in the making.  _

_ She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, the clasps of the traditional Mogwai on his ears. She always said that his nose bridge ridges were the cutest of all the land. He grinned up at her, giggling at the affection as he shied away from it. The little boy blushed at his mother praised him for such a feat. He was still so young yet so very bright and colorful for the world, always sensing the needs of others. Yet, it was his nightmares that scared her the most. The way that he would scream and plead for them not to take anyone. She watched him take the old radio and scamper off into the distance, the golden fields on which they lived by. He truly was one of a kind, his ability to secrete the toxin used by his race--it came about so early in him as well as the visions. Some ancients said that because of their unique ability, it connected them to something higher and even times that they could sense.  _

_ Their race was one of technology and science but even that peaceful life could change. Her son had already foreseen it.  _

Jimin turned Nyala around, his hands finding the spots on her back and kneaded ever so slightly. He hummed while he massaged her back, the sound reverberating through his chest. His ability came out through the pads of his fingers, his will allowing it to do so as he put pressure onto the knots that had formed. She sighed, the muscles relaxing under his strength. The type of strength that had been acquired through all the Frankenstein ideology of the people that he had been  _ serving _ under. He remembered how he lost his temper and nearly broke the table, the feeling of shame washed over him again. 

It was everything over the past few days that was finally catching up with him. 

“Nyala, I am sorry for the other day. I should have controlled myself better.”

“Do not do that to yourself. I could have said no and we all know it.” She turned around, making him stop what he was doing to look at him. Her own hand reached out to touch his face, to have the cheek fit perfectly into her hand. She didn’t care what had happened to him, just as long as he was fine now. They all had their stories, their woes and their own scars--it would only be a matter of time before they were all comfortable talking about them all. 

_ The Pirates came.  _

_ And with them, the raiders attacked. The selfish beings that allowed the raiders to take control and capitalize on their golden lands. They had refused to do business with the Pirates and because of that, things changed. Their peaceful lands were invaded and destroyed on both fronts. They had been so far away from Federation space that they had made due with what they were given. As much as they had helped other species, not a single one came to help them.  _

_ Jimin was snatched up, screaming and biting the one that had him. His mother reached out for him, to hold him one last time but a shot sounded and blood poured out of her chest. The little boy’s eyes were round as saucers, watching that unfold before him. He screamed, fighting even more ferociously in return. When he woke up, the fires were gone and he was on a cold ship--dark and silent as he was surrounded by metal. There were others there of his kind but no one talked, they had just given up. They told him that it would be best if he would do the same, a little boy that was now lost in space.  _


	14. The Last of the Real Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**"I was just an only child of the universe**   
**And then I found you,**   
**And then I found you"**

He had to pause to make sure he heard her right. Did the Mao just call him a  _ crab _ ? She was grinning at him as he tried to figure out what it was about that statement that was so funny. After throwing her a judging look, Yoongi couldn’t help but let out the slight breath that could have been mistaken for a laugh. It was more of a scoff but who was taking that into account? 

“And you’re just a busybody with too much strength. Why the hell are you out here in the first place? You never answered that question.”

Vairuit leaned against the side, the grin slipping from her face as she really thought about it. She’d been groomed to be a warrior, to take her place with the rest of her family and make something of herself. However, there was something deep inside that was calling to her--just like it had been for Yoongi. Her family was outraged, such talent and brilliance wasted for adventure. Wasted on exploring the vastness of space instead of defending it, she’d heard the spiel many times yet she still wrote back to them to tell them where she was. Because, deep down, she knew that they still cared despite their words and actions. 

It was something they’d accepted as they were being groomed and she did not. 

“We may not be so opposite after all.. _ Yoongi. _ ” Her eyes began to light up as she told him of her grand family. How they wanted her to be an honorable soldier to fight for something bigger than herself. To fight for family and the empire but she just couldn’t accept that. There had to be something else out there that was bigger than that, something out in the darkness that provided a path for her to walk on. Yoongi listened, not a smart remark was given as she spoke. He could feel himself relax, her words oddly soothing to his nerves instead of grating under his skin. That was all that was needed, a line of communication. 

Yoongi already knew that he was in the wrong, partly because of his selfishness. But it was all that he’d ever known since making his way across the stars. 

There was a silence after she stopped talking. One that seemed to stretch out comfortably once it was all out. The energy that she still gave off didn’t bother him as much. He turned from Vairuit and back to the window, another sigh escaping his lips. His own reflection stared back at him, a cold and hard image until he focused on it. The image changed to one that was worn and thoughtful, Yoongi had a lot to think about. Vairuit started to walk away when his hand snapped out, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from leaving. In that moment, he was lost and still emotional. She paused, looking down at his hand that had grabbed her wrist and lifted an eyebrow at him. Before she could say anything, he let go and walked out of the bridge. Yoongi just couldn’t bring himself to say anything else for fear that he would completely expose everything to her. 

_ Nothing fucking makes sense anymore. _ He thought as he stomped towards his room. He ended up passing Jimin’s room and he paused, wondering if he should bother him. Opening his mind again, he realized that the younger man shouldn’t be bothered. He could tell that Nyala was in there and judging by their emotions--they were figuring things out themselves. His hand rested on the door, almost in apology that he just couldn’t say with his voice. After touching the cool metal, Yoongi nearly ran to his room to escape everything again. He had to meditate and think everything through, to put everything back where it needed to be. 

* * *

“So you’re going to wake the thing up and ask it where it hurts?”

Namjoon sighed and looked over the crate again. He’d finally gotten into the thing so he could activate when Jin joined him. The soft, female voice-activated and started a countdown while he set up a makeshift station for him to work on things. The pilot stated asking him questions while he typed in the coding he would need. He either responded with a grunt or a hum until Jin asked him that particular question. He really could do that by himself, the extra mouth not helping his mood any. 

“Yes, Jin. I’m going to wake the big bad thing up and I’m going to have it eat you as soon as it's awake because you are in my space.”

“Are all of you gear-heads so grumpy?”

_ 210 seconds until cryogenic deadlocks are lifted.  _

Namjoon just stared at Jin for a moment before getting back to his work. He pulled up a holographic screen with the schematics of the android while handing the device that was in his hands to Jin. Using his hands, he twisted and maneuvered his way through each part. He could see in closer detail where the affected areas were highlighted in red but there was something odd about the whole thing that he just couldn’t put his finger on. Even Jin got close to peer at what he was looking at, his normally jovial face turning serious as he looked on. Namjoon started to frown more as he got to the chest area, the whole thing being greyed out as to the rest of the body that was either orange with potential activity or red with damage. The grey extended throughout the body, especially the head--almost like a nervous system. 

He had to wonder what it was he was missing or that the equipment that he had now was supposed to go in those areas. Most of it that he knew of was just simple parts he had to replace but nothing that extensive. 

_ 110 seconds until cryogenic deadlocks are lifted.  _

He really wouldn’t see until he could start up the activation sequence. Jin pushed a bit closer to Namjoon, looking even harder at the schematic. It had started to bother him too, his eyes that were able to see things that others couldn't. He had a theory but one that could potentially be hazardous to them all. 

“I wonder, Namjoon…” Jin walked up to the crate, which has started to hiss and let out steam as it was working on the security features. “What if this is something  _ more _ ?”

Namjoon paused and looked at the crate himself. He tilted his head as he attempted to understand what Jin meant. So he gave the man a questioning look and a hand gesture, so he could continue what it was he was thinking. Jin turned around and called out for Kibeth, the male voice calmly announcing that it was there. 

“Pull up a schematic of a human body. We’ll say mine for reference and compare it to the full body schematic of this android.” The AI did so, now two full-body views of whole beings. Jin looked at Namjoon before continuing, “What the common factor between the both of them?”

_ They both appear to have nervous systems running through each one, as a start. _

Kibeth highlighted the intricate webbing that was seen greyed out on the Android’s schematic and the same for Jin’s. That alone made both of them worried about what they were doing, not even listening to what the AI was saying next. Before they could continue any further, the lid of the crate suddenly popped open with the female voice announcing that the countdown was complete. 

They both peered at what was inside, trying to get some of the coolant and gas to clear so they could see better. After the gas had cleared, the both of them suddenly jumped back in shock--the sight of what they saw had them almost tripping over everything, including each other. 

“IT’S A NAKED GIRL IN THERE!”

“THAT’S NOT AN ANDROID!”

Inside the crate, curled up neatly into the small space was a woman with long blond hair. Four metal cylinders rose from the corners of the crate and started to blink. Both Namjoon and Jin exclaimed at the same time, now realizing what it was that they were dealing with. They had only heard of such things being used in certain cases but the actual effect of having one was pretty much banned by most societies. They had to turn their eyes away from the smooth skin of the Bio-Android, a bit embarrassed that they had viewed such a thing in its most vulnerable form. 

_ Cryogenic deadlocks released. Proceed to cryogenic reanimation? _

_ Cryogenic deadlocks released. Proceed to cryogenic reanimation? _

The crate kept asking them the same question, it needing a yes or no answer for it to continue. Jin shoved the device into Namjoon’ hands, who them shoved it back to Jin. The little game of who should do what continued for a few minutes until they got a hold of themselves. If they did not make an answer soon, then the thing would probably wake up regardless. However, it would cause the android to wake up with all the full-body functions as a human as well. And if it was damaged, they would need more than just an engineer to fix the thing. 

“Look, I know I said I can fix anything but I’m also not a doctor either. We could wake this thing up but with its bio components, I won’t be able to do much. We need a doctor to help us.” Namjoon summarized for Jin, who gave him a wide-eyed look. 

“Do I look like I know a reputable doctor? One that’ll help  _ us _ ? If this thing is needed to get this ship up and fully running, we might be out of luck.”

Namjoon sighed and placed the device down that had ended up back in his hands again. When they were asked again to confirm, he calmly said no and the cylinders lowered themselves again. They had hit a snag that they really weren’t expecting and with them hurtling towards their first stop, their journey might have been over before it even begun. 


	15. Before I forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**I am a world before I am a man**   
**I was a creature before I could stand**   
**I will remember before I forget **

The planet **Izanami**.

Kibeth was giving them the run-down on the planet, describing its atmosphere and environment as well as the history. From the outside, it looked very much like the Terran home world, very blue and green but was significantly larger than some of the gas giants that they’d seen on their travels. However, the planet was rich in minerals that stemmed from the volcanoes that were active on the planet. It was known as one of the Retreats, a classification of planets that could actively be visited but one had to go through all kinds of paperwork to even live there. 

Namjoon and Jin had already given the rest of the crew the news about the Bio-Android, something that had surprised most of them. Nyala had stayed silent on the issue, knowing that it would be hard to get her up and running again. However, the rest were very interested to know that there was another actual body that they had been carrying around with them all that time and never knew it. Yoongi had reached out with his network and found a few leads for them to explore while planet side, an idea already forming in his head. 

There were a few people there that owed him some favors, the rich that he had helped to get them where they were now. Izanami was a hard planet to settle on due to the natural resources that occurred there so he had helped a few of the residents to bypass some of those restrictions and even get some other cargo there too. He didn’t always help but when he did, there were some interesting stipulations that he would put on his deals to make them more interesting to follow up on.

Jin got the ship down to the planet side docking bay with very little disturbances along the way. It had been the first time he’d landed the ship so it had been a little harrowing for him but he didn’t let the others know that. He was still getting to know the ship and any altercations between him and the ship would have to be resolved by the time he made a second attempt at landing on another planet, should they get the chance to. 

There were several contacts that they could get in touch with while they were there about their issue. However, the time it would take for all of them to do so would extend their chances of having either side catch up to them. Even more so the Pirates since the area was protected by another group of them. There were multiple guilds other than the Demon Armada but since it was the biggest, they caused the most problems for everyone. Still, the ones protecting Izanami were more focused on the revenue that the place provided and since they had been out of most everyone’s area–the Federation helped them along, to an extent. As long as everyone scratched everyone’s back, then peace would reign supreme on the luxurious planet. 

They split up into two groups: Jungkook, Namjoon, Jin and Vairuit that would handle the contacts to the left side of the city while Jimin, Nyala and Yoongi were at the right of the city. They had Kibeth to link them to each other while on the ship, to monitor or intercept anything that was coming for them as it tied itself to some of the security systems for the port while docked there. 

Yoongi, Jimin and Nyala set out on their part of the city, Izanagi. It was the main capital of the planet and the largest port that they could access because the ship was much bigger than the ones that they had before. However, that meant more opportunities they could exploit while there as well. 

Regardless of how they were split up, Nyala found herself in the middle of a silent stand-off between Yoongi and Jimin. It was painfully obvious that the both of them still hadn’t squashed what it was between them and after the second person they found, she decided that enough was enough. 

Stopping the both of them and pulling them into a nice alleyway, she gathered some of her energy and created a binding that clasped around their wrists as a form of cuffs. Both of them let out starts of surprise but she held firm, even when Jimin pleaded with her to let him go. 

“Whatever it is between the both of you, it ends here. I understand the why but if the both of you continue to do this, then we will never get anything done. We don’t have time to fight with each other when the real enemy is on our tails as it is.” Nyala looked at Yoongi before continuing, “Look, I understand I’ve become a wedge in between what relationship you have with Jimin. But he is also someone who can make his own decisions too.” Not leaving the other out, Nyala then looked at Jimin before speaking to him as well. She had to ignore the look that he was giving her as she spoke to him. 

“Jimin, I understand that you feel restricted and resent Yoongi for what he did. But you have got to get over that as well because he was only looking out for you.”

She gave them both another look before walking away, still leaving them handcuffed to each other. They pulled at the restraints once she was out of sight and glared at each other. It continued like that for a couple of minutes before Jimin relented. He sighed and dropped his hands to his side, causing Yoongi to drop his hands as well. Neither of them spoke until Jimin leaned in and bumped his forehead with Yoongi’s. It wasn’t over between the both of them but they had come to an understanding, of sorts. 

When they exited the alleyway, Nyala was nowhere to be found and the cuffs started to lose their strength the further she got away from them. 

* * *

“Well he was a useless waste of time.”

Vairuit complained to the sky as they walked along the streets of Izanagi, headed in the opposite direction that the others went. The first guy only wanted to do everything at his own place but they ended up finding out that the guy only wanted to steal the technology that they had. Jin saw right through the man as he attempted to perform feats with the meager things that he had on his person while Namjoon dismantled the objects as they went along. They all started to feel a bit bored when they stopped because of Jungkook. He’d been out of sorts since the encounter with the Federation ship that held Namjoon and the feeling only gotten worse since landing on the planet. 

He turned around, looking intently at something as the others tried to figure out what was going on. Even Vairuit with her extrasensory senses couldn’t pick up on anything out of the ordinary–well, other than the person that had nearly run them over with their vehicle. 

“There’s something off about this area and it’s only getting worse the more we get closer to the edge of the city.”

**_That area is what the original residents call The Path of the Dead. It is an area that leads into a road that has been preserved since before the first settlers were here. That path leads to a series of caverns, once an ancient ruin. It is strongly advised that no one head down the path as many horrible things have happened there. The area is surrounded by hot springs and volcanic streams alike_. **

Kibeth let them know of a little history for them since Jungkook mentioned it. He still gazed at the area, unsure about it all. However, that feeling of unease grew as Kibeth interrupted its own story telling to advise them of Pirate activity in the east where the other team had been spotted. It was unsure as to whom the sect belonged to, more than likely the group that controlled the area but the signal for the rest of them was being cut out. It made it difficult to triangulate where the three of them were since the dampening field was in effect. 

Jungkook pushed past Namjoon and Jin as he started to run towards the other team. The only one that could catch up to him was Vairuit, while Namjoon and Jin struggled to keep up with them. They weren’t as fit as the other two so they eventually gave up and signaled a vehicle to fetch them while the other two ran. 

* * *

Yoongi stopped, pulling Jimin along with him. He could have sworn he felt the mind of someone similar to Nyala, something that had been pulling him along. The cuffs had long disappeared and they both had been jogging to figure out where she had gone to. What he found, when he turned the corner, was someone hunched over a body and there had been several assailants there to surround them. 

The man was waving his jacket furiously at the ones that surrounded them like it would make them go away. At one point, Yoongi got a glimpse of who it was that was on the ground and he nearly collapsed when he realized that it was Nyala. Jimin had to hold Yoongi up and the action caused the thugs to look up at them, almost at once. The man turned around and saw them, a look of relief came across his sharp features but the look was short and fleeting as some attempted to go for Nyala. The other half of them started to go towards Yoongi and Jimin, the mark of a guild on their foreheads. Both of them knew, in that moment, that it wasn’t the Demon Armada that had tracked them down but another sect that had been in the area. 

_If they had found them so easily then the Demon Armada wasn’t that far behind them._ Yoongi thought, his mind racing as he came out with a plan of attack. Unfortunately for them, both of the main fighters had gone with Jin and Namjoon. Jimin bellowed out a yell before releasing his weapon, an electrified whip that was stored in his left arm. He normally would use it to disarm his opponents but once he had saw Nyala on the ground–a little bit of his self-control was lost. 

Yoongi pulled out a couple of Derringers, ones that he had modified to shoot energy bullets or blasts but they were hidden in his clothing and could only be used for about three shots per gun before being charged again. Taking aim, he took down two of the ones coming for him while Jimin rushed forward to defend the two. Yoongi alerted Kibeth of the developments, the latter advising him to hold on until the others arrived. 


	16. Absolute Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

_ **"You're looking at an absolute zero** _   
_ **I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero"** _

“Miss? Miss,  _ please  _ wake up!”

The man shook Nyala’s shoulder for another time, hoping against everything that she could hear him. He had happened to walk by her when they attacked, coming at her from all sides. She had a split second to defend herself but she was outnumbered and while he came to her assistance, it wasn’t long before she had passed out from the injuries. He was only a doctor, not a warrior and all he had on him was his jacket as well as his other tools. He didn’t come to Izanami to fight, only making a house call to a certain patient. 

He didn’t even want to be there in the first place, preferring his life of solitude and little kids that always asked him for candy. Now he was faced with pirate scum as they closed in on the both of them. However, there were two people that came to their rescue and judging by the looks on their faces--they knew the person that was now lying on the cold hard ground. He crouched even closer to her when the fighting began and the others started to close in on them. All he heard was the crackle of electricity and the sound of heavy objects hitting the ground. He shifted his body from shielding her to trying to actively treat her, her head that had the thick liquid oozing out. 

He knew he had a few supplies in his bag but nothing substantial unless they were to get to his temporary home. 

The man looked up quickly, alarmed that there was a pirate right on him. He tried to jerk himself away from the grasping hands but he heard a sizzling sound, one that sounded like it was being shot off. He turned around, sensing someone behind him and saw that there was one of the two males behind him with a tiny gun in one of his hands. Legs braced and arm still extended with the gun still smoking, the man’s eyes went wide as he looked at the other before shaking himself to get back to what he was doing. 

Yoongi wasn’t sure if he had enough guns for that particular fight and Jimin was doing more than he thought he could. He already knew that Jimin had been enhanced but he never realized to what extent. Even with the both of them, however, there was the worry that he wouldn’t be able to hold out against them. He kicked one in the face before pressing the derringer to the forehead of the offender and shot him point-blank. He had to take drastic measures, ones that he hadn’t used in a  _ very _ long time. 

Placing the guns back into his jacket, Yoongi opened his mind to the ones that were there. Jimin was in a rage that Nyala had been hurt, blaming himself for it happening. The man was worried that he wouldn’t be able to stop the bleeding and the pirates were after the bounty that Nyala posed. How they even found out was to be something he dug into later but for the moment, Yoongi saw red--the color of the pirates’ minds and he held onto them. Using his psionic abilities, he reached into each of the enemy’s skulls to take control. One by one he felt them fall under his grip, all 9 of them thinking that they had accomplished what they came there to do. That the alleyway was empty and they could stay still, talking to each other about their success. He impaired their minds and quite suddenly they all became very still, confusing Jimin. He was about to attack another one when they all fell down at the same time. Yoongi grunted, his eyes had turned all the way black and not just the irises either. He stood as still as they did as he held them there, imposing his will upon them. The younger man jogged up to Yoongi and was about to question him when Jimin noticed his eyes. 

He turned away from the elder and started to talk to Kibeth in his earpiece. Finding out that the other group was at least 10 minutes away, he had to take a breath as not to lose his temper again. The other man was still attending to Nyala when Jimin trotted over to figure out what happened. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he reached out to her, placing a hand on her hip and shaking her. 

“I need to get her back to my home. I have everything there that I can treat her with but I can’t do it here. They came out of nowhere and I happened to be passing by when it occurred ...” The man gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw working as he bit back the frustrations, “I couldn’t even help either.”

Jimin placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, grateful that he was even there. He relayed the location of the man’s home, on the left side of the city. It was nearer to the ruins and they wouldn’t be bothered there, they hoped. Or even, if they could even get out there in the first place. Yoongi was starting to sweat with the effort of keeping the others on the ground, muscles tensed from the effort. They had at least three more minutes and several of the guys were twitching, a signal that he was slowly losing control over them. 

Yoongi thought about outright killing them but that would cause even more problems for them if there were more bodies there than what they’ve already done. On the other side, there would be less people chasing after them and give them more time to do what they needed to do. He fought with that thought, the merciful side of him coming out. He even thought about erasing their memories or giving them some sort of amnesia to give them another life. But when the rest of them pulled up in a car they had rented and ready to fight, he realized that these people couldn’t live. Jungkook gently placed a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, his thoughts suddenly invading his concentration. 

Several of the men started to get up, groggy from what happened but Yoongi knew what it was that Jungkook was saying. Once he lifted his hand, Jungkook gestured to the man and Nyala so while the rest of them got the pair into the car--he reasserted himself into their minds again. All of the men raised their guns to their heads and pulled the trigger, killing all of them instantly. 

With the connection severed, Yoongi fell to the ground as exhaustion hit him harder than any of them ever did. He didn’t realize that Vairuit stayed out of the car, her hands helping him up. He felt something wet at his nose and after wiping it, discovered that it was his blue blood as it turned darker as it was exposed to the oxygen. The car roared off with everyone but Jungkook, Vairuit and Yoongi towards the temporary home of the doctor. Vairuit attended to Yoongi while Jungkook looked around for another form of transportation. He couldn’t quite keep up with Vairuit but he could at least carry Yoongi with him on another vehicle. As he went off to find one, she kept her arms around him as she supported him and walked him away from the scene. She craned her head to look at the scene behind them but he grunted, making her turn her attention to him. 

“No. Don’t look.”

It was a simple request but he didn’t want anyone to see what it was that he could do. Not even the ones that were used to fighting and possibly killing, Yoongi didn’t want them to see him as one of them. As one of  _ them _ , a killer with no sense of mercy or humanity like the pirates. He wouldn’t become one of them, even if he had his own fair share of blood on his hands. Indirectly or directly, even he wasn’t exempt from the ravages of space and wars. Sure, he funded and exploited such times but even he wasn’t without some sort of compassion. He wouldn’t become his family or akin to something like the pirates. 

He would even the playing field for them all and protect them.

Jungkook came back with a motorcycle, something that he could find in that short amount of time. Vairuit helped him onto the vehicle, her hands lingering on his back and on Jungkook’s arm. She was beside herself that she couldn’t help when she was needed, frustrated that things were going that way. Yoongi could barely keep his head up, leaning on Jungkook who looked back at her. He had a sympathetic look on his face, knowing full well what it was that he was going through. After all, his past spoke volumes about how unbothered he was about the scene. His eyes lingered on Variuit before starting up the engine. He drove off, speeding to catch up with the other vehicle.

She gave one last look at the scene before sprinting off after them. Being one of her kind, she could endure long runs, sprints and other things that normal beings couldn’t. Her race was designed to be warriors with as little weaknesses as possible. However, that didn’t stop them from happening--just like with the others. Yoongi wasn’t a killer and she knew it but circumstances warranted it. As hard and commandeering as she could be, her heart hurt for him now as she understood him a little more. The pirates were all to blame for everyone’s misery and it was high time that they got their just desserts. 

When she ran off, she didn’t notice someone standing on one of the rooftops. A man stared down at them, frowning. He took out a device and started to punch things in, fingers going as fast as lightning. Several drones appeared and started to follow them in the direction they went, towards the ruins of the city. He watched them on his device before making his move, his earrings tinkling in the wind as he moved. He would catch up to them soon enough. 


	17. The Ghost Woman and the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

_ **"Calling on your sins  
You're here in my dreams  
A desert place  
I'm not alone"** _

Jin was on his last nerve. His absolute  _ last  _ one and it was all because they just had to go back towards the creepy caves where ancient people used to live and possibly use  _ sticks  _ as their form of technology. The doctor’s house was out in the middle of nowhere and quite near the ruins of a former city that the locals quite literally called Hell. He would rather deal with the pirates and the dangerous vacuum of space than have the possibility of demons or some sort of apparition possess him out under a  _ rock. _

However, they had no choice in the matter since Nyala was getting patched up by him. Yoongi had a few slashes, being treated for exhaustion and other things while Namjoon was helping Jimin with his parts. It surprised him greatly when he saw the scene upon their arrival to help, trying to figure out which was more shocking: the fact that Yoongi had 9 guys incapacitated or that Jimin had tore through the rest of them. He supposed that after being alone like that for so long, in their line of business--one had to adapt or die. 

The same could be said of the rest of them. 

He was no warrior himself but he did have a few tricks up his sleeve, as did Yoongi and Jimin. Though, the same tricks didn’t work out quite as well for Nyala. He looked down at her form, still not assured that she was fine. The doctor, who’s name was Hoseok, had gone over and over again with him that she truly was fine now. He’d believe it when she opened her eyes and walked around a few paces. The doctor was quite a quirky one, almost like Jimin--except louder. 

But at least he appreciated the kind way he moved around the others. Jin noticed things that the others couldn’t quite see, mainly the little things like he would always stand to Vairuit’s left because he had a louder voice than the others because she tended to swing with her right hand when startled. Jimin would stare off into space when he was tired or hungry, blinking several times in a row when thinking about it. Now he noticed that the doctor always gestured wide and sidestepped everyone as he let them into his space. 

Big gestures, keeping everything open while he talked. That was something that he noticed but the main thing he noticed was that he and Namjoon were alike. When they were focused on something, their entire attention was on it but outside of that--they were bumbling fools. 

Already they’d had to banish Namjoon from the house to keep him from destroying everything. He’d dropped things on everyone’s feet and nearly stabbed himself with something of the doctor’s. Jin was just used to looking after Jungkook and his curious hands, now inherited a whole bundle of others in the process. To him, however, it seemed right that he did. Still, regardless of who he inherited--, there was one thing that needed to be done and it couldn’t be done without the man of the other hour. Some of them soon migrated outside to join the Engineer, finding him over towards the edge of the land as he stared at the ruins. 

“You think that we were drawn here for a reason? Back to these ruins since we just came from this way?”

The question was posed by Namjoon when he turned to meet the ones that came out from the house. He was barely a philosopher but the thought struck him when he was stuck outside, to admire the beautiful--if not creepy-- view of the area. There was a pregnant pause, one that seemed to stretch out as Yoongi, Jin and Jungkook all took a good look at what he was talking about. The edges of the ruin poked out from the caves, almost inviting them in but Jin was more concerned about other things than the caves of death. 

“Yeah, we came to get a doctor. Which... Jimin, Vairuit and Jungkook are going to stay here with Nyala while we go up to the ship to get our girl up and running.”

Namjoon took one last look towards the ruins and shrugged, giving into Jin’s words as he now had something to do besides ponder on what lay ahead of him. 

* * *

“This is a pretty nice piece of technology. The way that they integrated the biological aspects into this android is almost...unnerving.” Hoseok commented as he reviewed the data with Namjoon. “I can see why you would need me, she needs just as much care as a doctor as she does mechanically. We are going to have to resuscitate her first before you put in the other components, to make sure her body can handle it in the first place.”

Jin and Yoongi watched the pair work, the countdown for resuscitation finally starting. The four of them grew increasingly nervous as the seconds passed, Yoongi having to put a hand on Jin’s shoulder to keep him from pacing. The lights on the now extended cylinders were flashing at an even slower speed as the robotic voice counted down the seconds. Once they reached the 20-second mark, they dulled until it hit zero. They all stepped back and watched as a flash of light came from them, sending a shock to the body that was curled up there. It shocked several times and each time, the body twitched as the nerves came alive. They could see it on the hologram of her anatomy, things lighting up where they were previously gray. The last shock lasted longer than the others as it forced the programming to react, slowly standing her up. 

Her eyes weren’t fully open and alive yet but she was up, her muscles getting used to the gravity. 

_ Path Project Command Input: What seest thou else in the dark backward and abyss of time? _

Her head shot up, registering the words that were said and her eyes opened wider as they showed the dull green that still didn’t look alive to the others. She took a breath, shaky but deep as she moved her mouth like she was speaking another language silently. The robotic voice paused before continuing. 

_ State your designation and operate. _

“I am LRL0723. Designation: Lirael. Operation in progress.”

With that, the android’s eyes finally shone with the correct light as she registered everything and everyone there. Before she could speak another word, she wobbled on her feet as everything started to sink in for her. Jin reached over and grabbed a blanket to wrap her up in as Yoongi stared, open-mouthed at what happened. Namjoon just barely caught her while it took a moment for Hoseok to come to his senses. Jin wrapped her up as best as he could before he noticed that there was something wrong with her. Tears leaked out of her eyes as the pain caught up to her in that form, no longer in a state of limbo. It was difficult for her to walk due to the damage to her legs and parts of her chest, her whimpers piercing the silence that had settled in the room. 

“Why does it hurt?”

She cried that sentence over and over again as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Hoseok finally had to sedate her to keep her from the pain, hoping that it would help long enough for them to fix her. Her crying settled down as she relaxed, the drug reaching into all of her systems. Namjoon picked her up and placed her on one of the hospital beds in the infirmary, a place they had temporarily set up in when they activated her. All of them looked at each other before getting back to work, all of them having to act fast before the sedative wore off. 

* * *

_ The path before you is one walked before.  _

_ The path before you is one betrayed for.  _

_ The path before you is one of good intentions. _

_ The path before you is Heaven and Hell.  _

_ A golden path, one her feet joyously walked. There were others that were on the same path but they all came from different directions. All of them merged ahead of them and spiraled up, up into the abyss. There were different points along that path that glowed like stars, each of them having their own energy and called out to them with different voices. Yet, somehow the voices all sounded familiar--as if they were all different tones of the same one. There was one voice, so close yet just out of reach.  _

_ It was as if the answer was right there in front of everyone but nobody could speak it yet. She opened her mouth to answer the question posed to her but the feeling of cold water seemed to splash across her body. Waves against her feet, she turned around and saw her home planet with the others waving at her. Nyala thought to go back to them but the voice repeated its question.  _

_ “What doest thou seek?” _

Nyala woke up from the dream with a gasp, the voice still ringing in her mind. It was like someone had spoken the question right in her ear, someone that just woke up and reached out to her. Jimin sprang up from his perch and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back down onto the mattress. His warm eyes bored into hers, reassuring her that she was safe and sound as the memories came back to her. The attack, why she had originally left in the first place and why they were even there. 

She opened her mouth to ask the questions but he silenced her with a finger, a slight smile curling on his lips. Vairuit was snoring in the corner, nothing even bothering her as Jungkook looked on. He kept a tight watch on his surroundings but if the Mao wasn’t bothered, then there wasn’t anything to be worried about. 

“Nyala, everything is fine. We found a doctor and they’re up in the ship now to do what it was they were going to do. I need you to rest, which is also the doctor's orders.” He touched her face again but this time he used his abilities to tranquilize her again. If she could, she would have smacked him for doing such a thing again but as the room got hazy--she felt a set of lips on her knuckles, warmth spreading from the area and into her hand. It was a nice feeling and one that she held onto dearly as she fell into a grateful and peaceful sleep. 


	18. From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outlaw Star Universe, space!au.
> 
> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

** _"But it's hard to admit_ **   
** _How it ends and begins_ **   
** _On his face is a map of the world."_ **

It was a grueling 72 hours since they started to work on Lirael, barely even stopping to take meal breaks. The only reason that they did was because Jin practically shoved food down their mouths, making them choke and pause to chew. He was worried about Namjoon and Hoseok if they kept it up but what bothered him the most was the person that they were working on. He didn’t realize that with her awakening, it would affect him so much. He tried to watch as they worked on her, actually seeing what she was made of--the intricate details that wove together her biological parts with the technological aspect. 

Yet, among the blood and wires--he felt a sort of kinship with her and she didn’t even speak one word to him yet. His fingers grazed the outer corners of his eyes, the sharp and unnatural color of them was a constant reminder of what happened to him. The faint scars that he could feel there practically burning as he watched them work on her. Jimin, along with others, had come to the ship about a day ago but his reaction was something similar to Yoongi’s. And it surprised him greatly, on both accounts. 

Jimin had burst into tears when he saw what they were doing to her, to which Vairuit steered him away from the area. Nyala joined them in the room, getting looked at while Namjoon was finishing up with what he was doing. She watched over them while everyone else could stand outside and look through the glass into the sickbay. Jin was one of the ones that had been standing there for a while, Yoongi coming and going to check up on everything. He still couldn’t get a good read on the man but one could tell that he was disturbed by what was going on. When he wasn’t there, he would slink back to the cockpit to sit with Jungkook to watch over the area. 

Jin dropped his hand from his eyes, the old ache reverberating through his head and face. The faint memory of the incident bothered him from time to time, even more so when he encountered something that would remind him of what happened. Which was why he couldn’t be in the same room as them, nor could Jimin since he had something similar happen. He got along better with Jimin sometimes because of it, the both of them having the scars of repair. It hurt his heart that someone like her would have to have the same ones they had. No matter what she was, she was an innocent in their band of rogues. 

_ “Oh, he’ll be a good one soon.” _

_ The needles and the sterile atmosphere were a constant reminder of where he was. For more than half of his life, he’d been there in those same rooms as fingers and tests were constantly bothering him. That voice, silky and low, was something that haunted his dreams constantly as he had to hear it in his waking moments. They were always doing something to his body, testing it for something that was beyond his scope of understanding. His tears and pain had long dried up, becoming a husk of what he used to be. But that was the way that they liked it, their subjects compliant with everything they said. _

_ Oh, how they praised **Samael** for his accomplishments, showing off his body and charts to some of the others in his circle. He remembered actually being alarmed with his superiors, fear flooding his veins more than normal when he laid eyes on **Samael’s** boss. The stare troubling him more than the rest, more than the needles and the procedures. He was to be a prototype for a new army that they were breeding, seeing what all they could get away with. The applications being implanted in their project, the Maiden Program. _

_ He understood snippets of what they were talking about, how close they were to the perfect being and with what they were doing to him--it would all go to it, a being born specifically for their purposes. _

_ He cried, shivering in his corner once he was taken back to his cell. His whole body ached after that meeting, the fear and the understanding that he was nothing more than a canvass for science. It was one time that he couldn’t drive away the pain, humiliation and his whole reality by delving into a dream of a field of warmth. That same golden field where he could sink his hands into the foliage, the warm dirt beneath his feet and the gentle wind that lightly caressed his bare skin. He often saw that scene in his dreams, chasing away the cruel voice and fingers that haunted his waking moments. Often, a girl would join his dreams and would tell him in a soft voice to hold on--to believe in his dream of freedom. A girl with golden hair, just like the field. _

_ “You need to get up!” _

_ He awoke from that sweet dream, the feeling of stiffness from the past tears that had fallen down his face. He rubbed his face as he realized that there was someone else in his cell, someone that was at that meeting. He remembered the cold, blue eyes and instantly shied away from him. The man crouched down, a finger on his lips as he reached around to pull out a black mask. It was something he recognized from a man that frequented the labs, one that always got into arguments with **Samael**. He put the black mask on himself, the only thing showing was his icy eyes--the whole getup striking him like someone had actually stooped over to slap him. _

_ It was the Demon **Sonneillon**, the harbinger of death among the top tier Guild. However, he knew the man as someone kind despite what he could do to others. The man would visit, to keep the Mad Doctor in check but would always pity the subjects in his care. While **Samael** was gone, Sonneillon would give them a sweet treat--the hatred in the man’s eyes would evaporate when dealing with the lab rats. _

_ “Do you want to live here for the rest of your life?” The demon held his hand out to him, getting up from his crouched position. He knew better than to trust a Demon but his offer was one that was sweeter than the sterile life there. After finding some clothes for himself, the pair found their way towards the docking bay. However, they couldn’t just escape quietly as **Samael** caught them in the act. His dark skin, wicked grin--he was enjoying the mice running around in the maze. **Sonneillon** roared with anger, killing all that dared to bother him and the ones he freed. It was like a dying beast, getting in the last hunt before succumbing to his weaknesses. _

_ He was scared but her voice urged him on, to hold onto his freedom. He’d had a taste of what it was like, the exhilarating moment that had his soul singing. People dropped all around him but he kept close to the demon that freed him. _

_ **Samael** caught up to them, smiling like he had found the answer to all of his problems. He held out a hand, inviting him to stay--to become something bigger. But his tone was far from warm and safe, a threat lined underneath the words. It was almost compelling him to stay, a command laced in the undertones. He resisted, the desperation that he was holding onto that kept him from running towards the Doctor. _

_ However, that was the wrong answer as **Sonneillon** yelled for the Mad Doctor to die. Something ugly twisted his features as he lashed out at the insubordination. He ran in front of the attack, catching the full brunt of it to keep his only friend and savior from being hurt. The attack caught him in the face, rendering him blind and bleeding. He didn’t know what happened next, only darkness and pain that kept him going. He could deal with that, pushing past his body’s limits as he was made to do. The demon helped him into the ship but found that he was locked out from using it. He could hear the frustration in the demon’s voice, ready to die for his own freedom. _

_ But there was something that the demon didn’t know, a way out. _

_ He was able to use the ship, access its systems due to the modifications that had been forced upon him. The synaptic processor that had been implanted into his brain, replacing his parietal lobe--it allowed him to “see” and bypass the locks. After all, the brain is the most complex computer in a species like himself. His reflexes and body enhancements were just enough to escape the Guild, eyes bleeding and brain being strained from the effort. He was going to get them out of there, to chase his wish of freedom. _

_ He awoke to another hospital but one that treated his injuries instead of that hell he was in. Blind and scared, he turned to the Demon that saved him--one that still stayed with him instead of abandoning him to his fate after escaping. He would have to lay in the darkness for a while until something could be done but they were free. A feeling that he only experienced in his dreams, finally a reality. _

_ “**Shikoba**, what do you want to do now?” _

_ A bloody tear fell from his damaged eyes, one that wasn’t soaked up by the bandages around his face. He didn’t know the answer to that but there was one thing he was certain of. He reached up and started to scratch at the tattoo on his forearm, to the point where it was bleeding. **Sonneillon** tried to stop him but his strong fingers had dug into the skin, disrupting the tattoo that was there. Pushing the man away, he had mauled his skin until he was satisfied. By the time the nurses got there, the area was a bleeding mess. _

_ “I am dead.” A sob racked his body as they sedated him again, the Demon watching on as his body relaxed again. “But I will live again soon. You should too. I am made to survive so please be free.” _

_ “We both are dead now. So sleep and know that I’ll be here when you wake up.” _

“Jin?”

He hadn’t realized that he had been crying, an actual feat that his body was barely able to do those days. Because of the implants, it was incredibly hard for him to produce tears but it didn’t matter anyways since he rarely felt the need to cry. The Pilot realized that Yoongi had been talking to him, sensing the turbulence in the man.

“Did you get any supplies wrangled up before we leave this place? I heard you got some more food products I can actually work with.”

Yoongi nodded, deciding not to press the issue. Jin turned, furiously wiped his face before looking back at the scene. Namjoon and Hoseok had just finished what they were doing, covering up her body out of respect. Nyala was talking to them, pointing towards the cockpit as she instructed them on something he couldn’t hear. He furrowed his eyebrows as the both of them watched the pair pick up her body and carry her out. He was going to protest, questioning their decision to move her body but Nyala placed a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. 

Namjoon carried her body to the bridge and set her on a peculiar area that he hadn’t really noticed before. It was one that was situated right behind his pilot’s seat, a circle that looked like something should have gone there. As instructed, Namjoon put her body down into the circle and stepped back. 

_ Initiating Maiden Interface. _

They all heard Kibeth’s voice call out before the area sunk down deep into the floor. The top closed after enveloping her; a series of mechanical clicks could be heard before a large cylinder shot up, attaching the top to the other half. Suddenly the sides of it slid away showing Lirael in the cylinder like she was floating in that space. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were still closed. 

Lights all across the bridge started to light up, and areas that were dead or barely working were now almost singing to life. An unexpected glow shining in the cylinder lit up her features more. The sides covered up the most important parts of her body. Lirael’s eyes slowly opened, the green color radiating with life. She blinked, looking around at something that they couldn’t see. Her mouth opened a bit like she was about to speak but instead something else happened. 

_ Oh! _

A voice, light and soft, could be heard as she smiled. Hoseok cheered suddenly, scaring them all as his mouth grew wide with a smile. Namjoon grunted in satisfaction, he was trying, very obviously, to keep from cheering as well. Jungkook clapped Jin on his shoulder but the man was focused on Yoongi, who had walked up to the tank. Lirael shifted in there to look at him, a happy expression on her face. 

_ I am Lirael, but I do not know your names! Thank you so much for helping me and Nyala! I have just access the ship’s systems and everything is in running order. You are Yoongi, are you not? _

Yoongi didn’t answer her but extended his hand to touch the tank. A tear fell down his cheek as he used his abilities to connect to her mind. It was something that was bothering him, whether or not she was more machine than body. He realized that she was just like the rest of them but with a connection that he just couldn’t handle at the moment. It was something that he’d been sensing as well as with Nyala but the pieces just wouldn’t fit together until he joined minds with her. 

Suddenly, everything made sense to him and it overwhelmed him. 

_ You are leaking! Are you in need of repair? Do you have damage, Mr. Yoongi? _

Yoongi snatched his hand away from the tank and ran out, embarrassed that he caused such a scene. Nyala came up to her and reassured her that everything was fine. Jin watched the exchange, the scene being committed to his memory unit. The success of the endeavor was being saved and he would remember it all for them. 


	19. Betty Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**_We're like two fingers of the same hand_  
The Hand of Fate writing on the sand  
What does it matter  
What does it mean**

“Oh wow, she looks normal enough!”

Vairuit had been inspecting Lirael since they arrived at the doctor’s house. The bio-android had been fitted with some loose men’s clothing, a pair of overalls that Jimin had that were too small for him but even those were large on her frame. The girls would have lended some clothing to her but since the both of them had either height or muscle, the lending would have to have been done by someone smaller than the majority of them. Vairuit put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair in earnest. The action elicited a happy laugh from Lirael as she stood there and let her do just that. 

Hoseok watched the exchange with great fascination along with Namjoon, who still was as stoic as ever. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, The sky had started to turn lilac and purple as one of the suns had started its descent down. If he was more of a faithful man, then he would have thought their arrival at his place to be something pre-ordained as that night was the onset of a rare alignment that included the planet that they were on. The locals called it _ The Pathway Lights _, a phenomenon that would ignite particles in the air to create a pathway of sorts like it was an aurora. Normally, many of the locals tended to avoid going outside during that event when it was only a sun that was setting but the event happening then was to be on a larger scale as the moons orbiting the planet aligned themselves as well. 

That particular one only happened every 300 years while the minor one happened at least every 20. Everyone on the planet would have seen it on the minor scale at least once but only rare cases would be able to see the major event in its entirety. 

The doctor watched everyone carefully, assessing each of them as they talked. Jin was trying to get Namjoon to smile, dragging Lirael along for the amusement. Vairuit and Jungkook butting heads again with Jimin mediating and Yoongi was deep in conversation with Nyala. For the first time in a long time, Hoseok _ felt _. He felt so deeply that he found himself smiling at all of them there, the camaraderie that stirred the past emotions that he thought long buried. It was something that was calling to him again, much like the long lost call that he thought he should follow. Maybe it was all in preparation for that very moment, fate bringing them all together? He really didn’t know but it was all very convenient that the Event was happening right when they all gathered together. 

But he was a doctor, not a theologist. 

In the short time that he knew these people, he could see that the bonds between them were deepening. Some were explosive and some were forged in fire, Hoseok was envious of them all but felt that he had no place there as they would leave soon. It would happen eventually, as sure as death would come and claim them. He smiled regardless when Jimin came up to him for another point of view in their argument. 

Lirael suddenly pointed upwards with an exclamation, seeing the Path start to come alive as the moments passed. At that, everyone looked up and saw the particles being lit up with it seemingly starting from the ancient ruins. The little particles seemed to shower down as it made its path through the atmosphere but their good mood was ruined by the appearance of a person that nobody knew. 

“So the bio-android lives and is in perfect working order? That is extremely helpful…”

All of them jerked, startled by the intruder. He wore an insignia of another guild, one that made Vairuit and Jungkook jump forward to protect the others. Nyala stood behind them with fire in her eyes, ready to attack as well. Hoseok stepped forward with his hands up, his happy face now replaced by one of grim determination. The man raised an eyebrow as he watched the doctor walk past the Mao and Jungkook. Even the others looked to each other in question as he did so but he didn’t survive this long by just being a hermit doctor. 

“We have no interest in you, Doctor. We just want the android and the ship, the others can be disposed of for--”

He never got to finish his sentence because when Hoseok clapped his hands, needles shot out from the various foliage at the intruders. They made quick work of the people hiding in the shadows as well as the main person, making them akin to a pin cushion. However, when he turned to run--there was only one way to go since the group had cut off their only way to get out of there. The ones that were slower to succumb to the poison on the needles started to fire on them, hoping to hit something so they claim the bounties. However, the rest of them were either quick on the draw or just quick in general as they scattered. 

Nyala and Namjoon grabbed Lirael as they ducked behind one vehicle, the first using her abilities to reach several of the rogues at once. Jin and Jungkook were firing shots from behind the building while Jimin took care of those that got too close. Vairuit roared and charged at another group while Yoongi grabbed Hoseok, pulling him along to safety as he pulled out of one his derringers as well. The firefight lasted a couple of minutes before they started to progress. Nobody had enough ammunition to continue to fight there so they pressed the others. Their only option was to head to safety, taking shelter in the ruins as they picked them off one by one. 

The groups each ran to a vehicle while Nyala provided the enemies with something to deal with as they escaped. She unleashed the energy that she had been building up and the Lighting Dragon was unleashed there. However, as they were getting away--Hoseok looked backwards to his home and was saddened that it had started to go up in flames due to the pirates. He had no choice but to go with them, even if it was for his own safety as he had made himself an enemy of the pirates. It would take them about an hour for them to catch up, if not longer the further they got away. 

The three groups made it to the ruins, finding it an easier way to defend themselves than out in the open where anyone can find them. However, as they were prepping their assault on those that would come after them--Lirael could hear something off in the distance. She wasn’t sure what it was that was speaking to her but the closer she got to the voice, the stronger it seemed to get. Parts of the Path’s event had made its way into the ruin, almost lighting a way for her to follow but once she got deeper into the main cavern, another type of path lit up. 

The designs on the floor slowly lit up as the particles hit it, showing Lirael something that nobody else could figure out. Jin turned around, making sure that everyone was accounted for when he noticed that had started to walk away. He left the others, alerting Jungkook with what was going on, to chase after her because she was the one person that they were all supposed to look after. Jungkook shouted after him as he finished up what he was doing, the others busy with their defenses. Soon he caught up to Jin, just as he was grabbing Lirael by the wrist. 

“Where are you going?! It’s too dangerous right now to be sight-seeing!”

“But they are calling us...Can’t you hear them?”

Her words stopped Jin in his tracks, heart suddenly pounding as he noticed the engravings on the floor. Jungkook looked at the both of them before following the engravings up to the wall. It seemed to be some sort of language that had been etched there, something that stirred in his memory. It was unsettling for both of them, Lirael being the only one unaffected by the strange phenomenon. Jungkook knew he’d seen something like that before but couldn’t place where but when the air in the room shifted, his senses were on high alert as he couldn’t pinpoint what was going on. The rest of the group showed up, concerned about what was happening because when Lirael had entered in the room--a sort of wall had formed over the entrance where they had set up at, trapping them all in. 

Suddenly, it was like gears had started to turn in the walls once all the engravings surrounding them had been lit up. A light burst through and shone down on the floor, highlighting a particular spot. 

_ What doest thou seek? _

A voice boomed over them all, shaking some debris and dust off of the ceiling. The only one that wasn’t on edge was Lirael as she stepped forward towards the spotlight. Jin gripped her wrist even more tightly, trying to keep her from going anywhere. Even Jungkook reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder but all she did was smile at them, their hands falling from her body as she moved forward again. 

“This is the Southern Gate….” Nyala breathed, walking forward herself as she reached out to touch the engravings on the walls. “This is the doorstep to the Leyline.”

Everyone looked at Nyala who was looking around at everything as she tried to take it all in. She didn’t know too much about the whole project or even much about the lore behind it but she knew enough that if in the wrong hands, it would cause destruction for everyone involved. That was the reason why she kept the _ Antares _and Lirael out of the Pirate’s hands. The light in the etchings seemed to waver as she touched them, her energy that she was putting off was mixing with the light in the wall. The melancholy didn’t last long, however, when Lirael made contact with the spotlight. 

The air seemed to shiver again as she was enveloped in the light, her eyes growing wide as she looked up into it. She turned around to face the others and all that came out of her mouth was a gasp of surprise, bringing herself to everyone’s attention again. Jin and Jimin started running forward but they were stopped by Nyala, powerless to stop what was happening. Her eyes now glowed with the same color light that was being given off instead of the emerald green that they normally were. Her body was lifted off the ground, now caught in the beam and controlled by what was producing the light. 

Suddenly, all around her, the light illuminated around her and it showed a star chart along with other writing. It was the same writing on the walls but more alive as it interacted with Lirael. She lifted up a hand and the words changed, as if she was directing it around. Jin finally stepped forward and used his ability with his eyes to record everything that was happening, unable to look directly at Lirael for fear that he would cry out for her. It pained him that this was happening, despite the gentle smile she gave right before surrendering herself to the alien light. What was that feeling, that sorrow that threatened to spill out when he saw what was going on?

He hated someone’s freedom taken away like that, no matter if they volunteered--it all mattered to him and he wasn’t the only one that felt that way. Jimin couldn’t help but try and follow suit but Jungkook stopped him, his eyes just as worried as everyone else’s. The words started to flash faster and faster, the map moving around like it was computing where it needed to go and the strain on her face was finally starting to show the longer that she was up there. However, it soon stopped when Lirael finally stopped calculating and the final result was shown for all to see. 

Another shake seemed to ripple through the area but it wasn’t from what was happening in front of them. Yoongi looked around and reached out with his abilities, realizing that the pirates had finally found them. He gave Vairuit an alarmed look and the pair of them rushed off to the entrance to see what all damage had been done. The rest were about to join them when Lirael suddenly dropped from where she was being held, the light on the walls as well as in the area suddenly cutting off as the Event passed. She was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, slumped over as she was spent from the exertion. 

Jimin was the fastest of all of them as he rushed out to her, picking her up gently as the others came around. Lirael’s head lolled over and landed on his shoulder, exhausted and barely able to keep her eyes open. 

“But your wings are wings of the devil.” She sang, voice barely above a whisper, “ In front of your sweet is bitter.. Bitter…” 

Her eyes were finally green again and her fingers found the collar of Jimin’s shirt, holding gently onto it. He smiled down at her before having to pass her to Jin and Namjoon, with the former taking her into his arms. They all had things to do and none of them could afford anything going wrong now. 


	20. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages." The stage is set and the stars are the guide for the lost souls that have congregated to one point. A fixed constant in the universe for others to discover and fulfill their wishes but will it come to ruin for others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends the proverbial Season One! I'm taking a break from this to get the rest of the story put together so that way I can take everyone further out! Thank you all to those who have been following the story so far and please look forward to the return of our heroes!

_ **God bless us everyone** _   
_ **We're a broken people living under loaded gun** _   
_ **And it can't be outfought** _   
_ **It can't be outdone** _   
_ **It can't out matched** _   
_ **It can't be outrun** _

The exertion, right after being fixed, had her moderately weak so Jin resorted to carrying her around as they all found safe spots to get behind. The walls shook again as the assault started but the way out for them was now closed. The way was closed and they had to find another way out or risk being caught by those that chased after them because they couldn’t stay there and fight it out. 

Jin’s mind raced, frantically trying to think of a way out but he was interrupted when he heard Lirael call out. He looked down at her, seeing that she was looking not at him--but at something down a path that led deeper into the ruins. He squinted and realized that he couldn’t see with his normal sight so when he switched to his night vision, there was _ someone _ there that was using the shadows to keep himself hidden. It looked to place some things around it before running off, deeper into the abyss. Lirael’s hand reached out and she tried to get up to follow but he held her back, a frown on his face. Suddenly, little lights started to appear as they made a path and illuminating the way in. He had to switch back to his normal vision and realized that the lights were the same color as the lights that enveloped Lirael. 

“Jin… he wants to help us!” Lirael tugged at his clothes, forcing him to look back at her. Another boom and the ground seemed to vibrate again, the action finalizing what he’d been agonizing over. He gave Lirael one last and hard look, searching for another answer in her eyes but her green eyes held steady. He felt his entire soul shake when he looked into her eyes, an uncomfortable feeling spreading hot over his chest. 

“Guys! Follow me! I see a way out!” He called out, his voice almost booming to carry over the noise that was happening. Each of them whipped their heads around to stare at him as he reached down and picked up Lirael. He followed the tiny lights that appeared in the low level light and when Vairuit saw them, she couldn’t help but laugh as she leaped after him when the others didn’t move. Her movements spurred the others on, setting down traps before they rushed after them all. Hoseok ran ahead of the rest of them until he caught up to Jin and Lirael, concerned about how weak she was from the exertion. The path narrowed until only two of them could fit through at a time but the walls became sturdier as they went along, the path winding down as they went deeper in. 

The etchings on the wall seemed to multiply as they descended, almost like they were telling a story. However, they didn’t have the time to stop and analyze the markings because it wasn’t too long after they started their descent that the group finally broke through their barrier and triggered the traps that the others had laid out for them. Jin and Hoseok were in the front with Lirael on Jin’s back, followed by Vairuit and Nyala--Just in case something decided to jump out at the leaders. In the middle were Namjoon and Yoongi while Jimin followed directly behind them but in the very last area was Jungkook. He insisted on being in the back because he could also stop whomever decided to ambush them from behind.

Soon it became quieter and darker until only Jimin, Vairuit and Jin could see. Jin switched his eyes into another vision while Jimin and Vairuit’s eyes could adjust on their own because of their natural abilities. The quiet was unnerving, the only sounds that could be heard were their breaths and the steps of their feet that seemed to bounce all around them. JIn saw an opening, sighing in relief but to his horror, it only opened up to a cavern that showed a steep drop should they fall off the ledge. He stopped suddenly, nearly losing his balance with Lirael on his back. Lirael cried out, afraid that they would tumble down into the abyss and clung to him tighter. However, Jin was able to throw himself back into Hoseok who grabbed onto them when he realized what was going on. The three of them panted like they had just been in a race--the sudden terrifying actuality of what could have happened was rushing through their veins. Hoseok quickly told the rest of what to look out for, grim but determined as he stepped out on the ledge with Jin and Lirael.

He held onto the ones in front of them to keep them from losing their balance while the others filed out in a single line in order to step out onto the ledge. 

It wasn’t a very steep decline but after a minute, Jin could see where he would need to exit instead of going all the way down. It would take several minutes for them to get there at their pace but it was harrowing for the rest of them aside from Vairuit as her natural ability kicked in--walking confidently down it. Being of the Mao species, her reflexes and abilities were similar to Earth’s cats but with very different applications that they had not yet seen in full detail. Plus, she was from a warrior family that had trained for many years in different aspects. She was fully confident in her abilities while the others were not. 

Even more so the ones without any physical modifications or abilities like Namjoon and Yoongi. 

Hoseok, trying to hold onto Jin and Lirael, suddenly stumbled and ended up grabbing onto the wall. He scrabbled at it and while he pressed himself against it, he felt the side shift under his weight like he had pressed a button. Lights were appearing all around them, the etchings of the walls glowing all around them. The air seemed to get thicker before the sound of something crashing vibrated the area around them. The ledge cracked, making the majority of them stumble and hold onto the wall as several pieces of their footing crumbled and fell. 

All of them rushed to get to the exit but another crash had weakened the pathway that Namjoon and Yoongi were on--and they fell. 

Vairuit wasn’t able to reach over Nyala to grab at Yoongi while Jimin stumbled, missing his chance to grab at Namjoon. The pair of them fell, taking pieces of the walkway with them. It was like they were falling in slow motion with nobody able to help them. The sound of something flying very fast filled the room over the screams, the impact sounds sounding like shots. Something had come out of the shadows, the faint whir of energy sounds growing stronger. When Namjoon and Yoongi opened their eyes, they found that they weren’t dead but nearly impaled on the side of the wall below the rest of the group. 

A figure came out of the shadows, covered in tech and nobody able to see the face. He floated down to the pair and gave a boxy smile to the both of them before grabbing onto their bodies. The boys grabbed onto their savior and let him lift them from their spots, the energy running louder as to compensate for the additional weight. Their clothes tore, spots bleeding from the impact but they were both alive. The rest of the group was able to make it to the exit, sighing in relief that everyone was safe. 

The person pointed down the hallway before shuffling off ahead of them. The tech that he was wearing collapsed on itself, making it easier for the man to run but also exposing what he looked like. The deep voice of the man called out to them to follow, the area crumbling around them. Once they got outside, they would discuss what happened and who was the savior. 


End file.
